


You're my wonderwall

by ElasticLove



Series: Нити рвутся [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Derek, Flashbacks, Future Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Scent Marking, Stiles Wears Glasses, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Так что случилось? <br/>– Дерек случился. </p>
<p>Временами Стайлзу казалось, что это должен быть слоган всей его жизни, поскольку после того дня в лесу, когда он впервые встретил Дерека Хейла, его жизнь никогда уже не была прежней. Сам Стайлз никогда уже не был прежним. Не важно, где он оказывался в конечном итоге, Дерек всегда был непрерывной нитью в полотне его жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and after all, you're my wonderwall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871699) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> Дорогие мои, поздравляю вас всех с Новым Годом! Пускай он подарит вам как можно больше позитива, счастливых улыбок и радостных моментов. С праздником ♥

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that i would like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
  
Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
 **Oasis – Wonderwall**   
  
I could start it over and find somebody new  
A beautiful distraction, just a hand to hold on to  
But if you ask me, would that love be true?  
  
I wanna taste you again, like a secret or a sin  
Breathin' out breathin in  
There is no one else for me  
But you, only you  
 **Matthew Perryman Jones – Only you**_

  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз проснулся в полнейшей тишине, настолько плотной, что до боли било по ушам. Он далеко не сразу сообразил, что это уже не Сан-Франциско. Он находился в Бикон Хиллз, а точнее, в доме Дерека посреди леса, вдали от оживленных дорог и шумных городских улиц.  
  
Он протянул руку и провел ладонью по той стороне кровати, где спал Дерек, по все еще смятой простыне и вмятине на подушке. Стайлз рассеянно уставился на постель, пытаясь осмыслить события последних нескольких дней и ад последних нескольких недель.  
  
Он лежал в постели Дерека, и в это верилось труднее всего. Он давным-давно прекратил надеяться, что они когда-нибудь будут вместе, еще до того, как они перестали заниматься сексом. Хотя он так безумно хотел этого в те летние дни и ночи, когда их потные тела скользили друг о друга, а затем и в долгие годы обучения, когда он был одинок и подавлен.  
  
Но в те времена Дерек был совсем другим. Пускай он уже много раз повторил, что любил Стайлза с тех самых пор, как тому исполнилось восемнадцать, сам Стайлз никак не мог увязать это со своими воспоминаниями, с тем Дереком, которого он знал тогда.   
  
Он помнил редкие улыбки, нежные прикосновения и обнаженное тело Дерека, когда ушел, не проронив ни слова.  
  
Стайлз покачал головой и потянулся. Так было тогда, не сейчас. Сейчас он ощущал аромат кофе и представлял Дерека внизу, в пижамных штанах, делающего… что-то, что он обычно делал по утрам. Стайлз этого не знал.  
  
Стайлз вообще многого о Дереке не знал.  
  


***

  
  
— Так какой у тебя график? — поинтересовался Стайлз, сидя за столом и уплетая кукурузные хлопья. В течение последних двух дней, пока Стайлз был тут, они с Дереком только и делали, что занимались сексом и разговаривали. Ну как разговаривали… они говорили о чем угодно, но избегали важных тем. Стайлз знал, что пока не готов обсуждать реальные проблемы, ему хотелось просто существовать в коконе рук и губ Дерека.   
  
— У меня его нет, — ответил Дерек, наливая себе еще одну чашку кофе. Все, что на нем было надето, – это обтягивающие боксеры, и Стайлз никак не мог насытиться видом Дерека, хоть они и не носили одежду уже примерно двадцать четыре часа. Дерек наполнил чашу блендера ингредиентами для протеинового коктейля. — Через два дня наступит крайний срок, когда я должен буду закончить рукопись, над которой сейчас работаю. Через несколько дней приедут дети, а завтра вечером ужин у Мелиссы.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, запихнув в рот очередную ложку хлопьев, а Дерек нажал на кнопку блендера.  
  
— А что насчет тебя? Что будешь делать с работой? — спросил Дерек, уже наливая смесь в большой стакан.  
  
— Я взял отпуск. Нужно перевести свои вещи, разобраться со счетами, да и не мешало бы определиться, где я буду жить…  
  
— Ох.  
  
Стайлз заметил абсолютно нечитаемое выражение на лице Дерека, и, вашу мать, он уже и забыл, как это временами могло раздражать.  
  
— Что? И не надо ничего говорить, все ведь и так очевидно… Дерек, мы должны начать наши отношения, стараясь говорить друг с другом, — Стайлз ухмыльнулся, но Дерек не выглядел впечатленным.  
  
— Я просто думал… что ты переедешь ко мне.  
  
— Думаешь, это самый лучший вариант? — Стайлз склонил голову вбок, поправив на носу очки.  
  
— Думаю, что нет, — Дерек сделал глоток, а Стайлз вздохнул, услышав ответ.  
  
— Дерек.  
  
— Я просто думал, что ты переедешь ко мне, однако, как оказалось, это было с моей стороны слишком самонадеянно.  
  
Стайлз отставил миску в сторону, встал и обошел кухонную стойку, на ходу подтягивая одолженные у Дерека домашние штаны, которые были слишком велики и висели мешком. Он обнял его за шею, а руки Дерека легко легли на талию Стайлза.  
  
— Я никуда не уеду.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Знаешь?  
  
— Я просто не могу поверить в то, что ты рядом, — Дерек наклонился и уткнулся в его шею, вдыхая родной аромат, а Стайлз провел носом по его волосам.  
  
— Я тоже, — Стайлз повернул голову Дерека, вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я переехал к тебе? — Дерек кивнул. — А что, если из этого ничего не выйдет?  
  
— А разве не лучше будет узнать это раньше, чем позже? — спросил Дерек. Его руки скользнули ниже под ткань штанов Стайлза и сжали ягодицы.  
  
— А что, если из этого ничего не выйдет? — шепотом повторил Стайлз. С тех пор, как он бросил Кристофера, его не покидал страх, что он совершил громадную ошибку, и даже сейчас, стоя на кухне Дерека, чьи руки мягко массировали его задницу, он боялся. — Я не хочу вновь тебя потерять. Это… я боюсь, Дерек. Это глупо? Мы обрели свой счастливый финал и снова вместе, но мне слишком страшно, чтобы наслаждаться этим.  
  
Дерек запустил пальцы в волосы Стайлза, и тот закрыл глаза, подавшись на прикосновение. Он не мог поверить в существование тех времен, когда он полагал, что сможет прожить без этого: без прикосновений больших ладоней, без постоянного присутствия жаркого тела рядом, без голоса Дерека, способного унять боль, хотя раньше Стайлз даже не подозревал об этом. Он был напуган не потому, что опасался провала всей этой затеи, а потому, что Дерек слишком сильно был ему нужен.  
  
— Я плохо владею словами, — признался Дерек. Стайлз рассмеялся от такого простого проявления искренности и, дрожа всем телом от смеха, прижался своим лбом ко лбу Дерека.  
  
— Это ты мне так говоришь, что не знаешь, как ответить?  
  
Дерек кивнул и чмокнул Стайлза в губы.  
  
— Не бойся, — прошептал он. — Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы мы вместе во всем разобрались. И неважно, где ты будешь жить – у меня или где-то в городской квартире.  
  
Стайлз кивнул и вновь поцеловал его. А когда Дерек подтолкнул его к кухонной стойке, Стайлзу стало смешно. Он думал, что, возможно, на этот раз им удастся позавтракать без неутолимой жажды быть внутри друг друга.  
  


***

  
  
_— Да ты шутишь, — Стайлз перекатился на спину, сгибаясь от смеха. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты пошутил, потому что визуальный…  
  
— Что? Я был чертовым мальчишкой. Я не имел право на ребячество? — Дерек приподнялся на локтях и смерил Стайлза своим фирменным злобным взглядом. Уехав в колледж, Стайлз скучал по вот таким вот взглядам Дерека во время их дружеских перепалок, скучал по тому, как они никогда и ни в чем не могли прийти к согласию. В Беркли люди спорили совсем по-иному. Дерек спорил с ним потому, что ему нравилось это делать. В Беркли же все спорили, поскольку были лицемерными придурками, которые считали себя правыми во всем и не затыкались, пока ты с ними не согласишься.  
  
— Просто… Могучие Рейнджеры. Ты серьезно? Я пытаюсь представить тебя в пижаме с Рейнджерами или, омойбог, костюме. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты надевал костюм Рейнджера на Хэллоуин.  
  
— Конечно, надевал, — рот Дерека сжался в тонкую линию.   
  
— Которого из них?  
  
— Ясное дело, что зеленого.  
  
— Готов поспорить, что ты был восхитителен, — Стайлз протянул руки к лицу Дерека и сжал щеки, а тот его не остановил, даже несмотря на недобрый взгляд.  
  
— У меня был навороченный Зеленый Рейнджер, которого я таскал с собой буквально везде, но один парень в школе его у меня украл. Я чуть не обратился прямо посреди чертовой младшей школы, а когда я пришел и рассказал все Лоре, она нашла того парня и выбила из него все дерьмо, — Дерек хохотнул себе под нос, и Стайлз почувствовал, как у него сжалось что-то внутри.  
  
— А тебя не смутило, что твоя сестра избила хулигана?  
  
— Вовсе нет. Лора, мягко говоря, недобро относилась к тем, кто обижал ее семью. Она всегда была агрессивной, — Дерек погрустнел, и Стайлз поцеловал его, нежно обняв руками его лицо._  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз ехал в дом отца… в его дом? Пускай ему уже двадцать семь, но он всегда будет считать этот дом своим. По крайней мере, одним из них.  
  
Машины отца возле дома не оказалось, и Стайлз почти уже проехал мимо, как в его голову внезапно пришла мысль. Он оставил свой автомобиль на подъездной дорожке, вышел и открыл своим ключом гараж. У самого края, пыльный и с коробками на капоте, стоял его джип.  
  
Стайлз подошел к нему и провел рукой по кузову. Глупо, конечно, после джипа у него было множество машин, хороших машин, но он все так же скучал по чахлому куску дерьма. Это было странно, но чертов джип будто был частью него, и он хотел проехаться на нем, как некий символ того, что он действительно вернулся в Бикон Хиллз.  
  
Ключи лежали в чаше на кухонной стойке, и найти их не составило никакого труда. Стайлз попытался завести джип, но тот отказался реагировать мгновенно, и пришлось немного поуговаривать: «Ну же, детка, не злись на меня. Я вернулся, и я все так же люблю тебя. Прости, что бросил тут». Только после этого двигатель закашлял, и машина наконец-то завелась. Уровень бензина был практически на нуле, так что Стайлз аккуратно выехал из гаража на дорогу и отправился на заправку.  
  
Уже приехав в участок, Стайлз не мог узнать ни одного офицера, а они не узнавали его. Ему говорили, что придется записаться на прием, пока Стайлз не сообщил заместителю в приемной, что он сын шерифа.  
  
Открыв дверь кабинета, Стайлз неловко постучал. Отец оторвался от папок на столе, и на его лице отобразилось крайнее удивление, но оно вскоре потонуло в счастье.  
  
— Стайлз! — шериф подскочил с кресла и крепко обнял сына, а Стайлз тут же расслабился в его руках. Он очень сильно скучал по папе. Единственное, о чем он жалел в последние несколько лет, – это о том, что оставил папу одного и виделся с ним намного реже, чем того хотелось бы. Папа прижал его к себе еще крепче, и Стайлз глубоко вдохнул такой знакомый запах оружейного масла и одеколона, так любимого когда-то его мамой. — Что ты тут делаешь? — уже отстранившись, спросил он. — Снова по работе?  
  
— Эм, не совсем, — Стайлз огляделся вокруг и понял, что подобные новости нужно сообщать немного не так. — Когда у тебя обед? Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.   
  
Шериф заблокировал компьютер и вышел из кабинета. Стайлз последовал за ним.  
  
— Санчес, — обратился шериф к своему заместителю, — сообщи, если я вдруг понадоблюсь. — Санчес кивнул, и они отправились на выход.  
  
— Ты приехал на джипе? — удивился отец, садясь в свой Крузер. И уже усевшись на переднее пассажирское сиденье отцовской машины, Стайлз осознал, сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как он сидел в ней последний раз. Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как он ездил с отцом на вызовы, привозил ему обед в участок, пока он работал. Были времена, когда Стайлз любил смотреть на отца за работой, даже сам подумывал о том, чтобы пойти работать в полицию, особенно, когда они начали тесно взаимодействовать в работе со сверхъестественными делами. Но позже на это, как и на многое другое, оставалось все меньше и меньше времени.  
  
— Да, я оставил свою машину у дома.  
  
— Стайлз, какого черта происходит? Ты в порядке? У тебя проблемы?  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь поговорить об этом в дороге?  
  
Шериф нахмурился, но подъехал к автокафе, заказал им по салату и отправился к парку.  
  
— Пап, я тобой горжусь. Ты купил салат, и мне даже не пришлось напоминать.  
  
— Я так понял, у нас есть более важные темы, кроме обсуждения моей диеты, — шериф припарковал Крузер под тенью большого дерева и настроил радио, чтобы слышать все переговоры, а затем повернулся лицом к сыну. — Что происходит, Стайлз? Я ничего не понимаю.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул, даже не думая притрагиваться к салату на своих коленях.  
  
— Я расстался с Кристофером и вернулся жить в Бикон Хиллз.  
  
— Снова переезжаешь? — шериф покачал головой, ткнув вилкой в сторону Стайлза. — Я думал, что у вас двоих все серьезно. Ты же хотел, чтобы я переехал в Сан-Франциско, да и он, вроде, уговаривал тебя на покупку собственного дома.  
  
— Да, это так.  
  
— И что же случилось?  
  
— Дерек случился, — со вздохом ответил Стайлз. Временами ему казалось, что это должен быть слоган всей его жизни, поскольку с того дня в лесу, когда он впервые встретил Дерека Хейла, его жизнь никогда уже не была прежней. Сам Стайлз никогда уже не был прежним. Неважно, где он оказывался в конечном итоге, Дерек всегда был непрерывной нитью в полотне его жизни.  
  
— Дерек. Дерек? Дерек Хейл, Дерек? — Стайлз кивнул в ответ. — Что?  
  
Стайлз пытался объяснить отцу, каким образом получилось так, как получилось. Он рассказал о своей любви к Дереку, о том, что, как ему казалось, тот не отвечал взаимностью. О необходимости покинуть Бикон Хиллз и пожить другой жизнью. О том, что хоть он и любил Кристофера, по большей части он просто хотел занять себя, поскольку не мог быть с тем, с кем так хотелось. Стайлз старался заставить отца понять: он не хотел, чтобы так все вышло, он просто запутался.  
  
Что Стайлзу было хорошо, но в его жизни всегда оставалась дыра под названием «Дерек».   
  


***

  
  
_Они сидели в лофте, но на этот раз с ними были Скотт и Айзек; оба играли в настольную игру, однако Дерек был озабочен чем-то другим. Стайлз подошел к столу возле окна, за которым сидел Хейл и изучал разложенные перед ним книги и бумаги. Он с любопытством наклонился, в попытке прочесть хоть что-нибудь, но Дерек положил руку на его лицо и отпихнул.  
  
— Иди, поиграй со Скоттом и Айзеком.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, ну расскажи.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Это же важно. Ты тут уже несколько часов этим занимаешься. Возможно, я смогу помочь.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Дерек, — Стайлз вновь попытался вытянуть шею.  
  
— Стайлз, это не твое дело, — Дерек обернулся и впился в него злым взглядом, что само по себе уже не впечатляло, а вот слова ощутимо резанули. Стайлз вернулся к разложенной на столе Монополии, едва обращая внимание на игру.  
  
Дерек не был его парнем, они не встречались. Даже «друзья с привилегиями» было для них не совсем верным определением, поскольку требовало от Дерека статуса друга. Они просто спали вместе два последних лета, и Стайлзу казалось, что они за это время стали чуточку ближе. Дерек разговаривал с ним, многое рассказывал, иногда они списывались, хотя Стайлз всегда писал первым. Точно так же, как и звонил.  
  
У них была договоренность на вечер четверга: Дерек заказывал еду на дом и ждал прихода Стайлза, затем они смотрели телевизор и, немного поговорив, занимались сексом. Временами они занимались этим и в другие дни помимо четвергов, когда Стайлзу становилось совсем невтерпеж, и он отправлял Дереку сообщение. Дерек никогда сам не писал, не предлагал встретиться, но так же никогда не отказывал.  
  
Иногда Стайлз отправлял сообщение, что ему скучно, и Дерек отвечал что-то вроде «это не мое дело», но они все же шли в кино, ужинали или кидали мяч в парке. Почти отношения.  
  
Почти.  
  
Будь это настоящие отношения, Дерек звонил бы ему первым, держал за руку, оплачивал кино или покупал газировку хотя бы иногда. Быть может, они все же друзья.   
  
И если честно, это большее, чего Стайлз когда-либо ожидал от Дерека.  
_  
  


***

  
  
— То есть ради Дерека ты бросил того парня, с которым был два года? Вот так просто? Ты этим утром приехал?  
  
— Эм, два дня назад?  
  
— Два дня назад? — воскликнул шериф. — И что же ты… о, — лицо Стайлза стало пунцовым, он буквально чувствовал исходящий от него жар. — Два дня, правда что ли? — отец аж присвистнул.  
  
— Папа, мы что, серьезно будем это обсуждать?  
  
— Я всегда знал, что в те времена, когда ты учился в колледже, вы с Дереком не могли держать руки при себе, но мне казалось, что это всего лишь такой период.  
  
— Ну, пожалуй, «не держать руки при себе» – это единственное, что у нас получалось хорошо.  
  
— Стайлз, ты полностью уверен во всем этом? — голос шерифа звучал серьезно. — Это очень значительные перемены – порвать с Кристофером и бросить прежнюю жизнь. Ты уверен в правильности своего выбора?  
  
— Я думал, что ты будешь в восторге, — настороженно сказал Стайлз.  
  
— Ни в этом дело, я очень рад. Мне никогда не нравилось, что ты живешь так далеко. Я желаю тебе только счастья, и ты волен делать для этого то, что посчитаешь лучшим для себя. Если это Дерек – отлично, я рад за тебя. Я просто хочу быть уверен, что ты рассуждаешь логически, а не следуешь на поводу у гормонов и давнишней влюбленности.  
  
Стайлз не ответил. Временами ему бы хотелось, чтобы отец не умел задавать все правильные вопросы.   
  


***

  
  
_Стайлз весь вечер набирался смелости. На ужине он старательно пытался вывести Дерека на разговор, но тот был, как всегда, немногословен.  
  
Он ждал до последнего и решился начать только после секса, когда они вдвоем лежали на кровати. Дерек перебирал пальцами его волосы, и Стайлз был счастлив. Он представил себе, что все могло быть вот так, что у них могло бы получиться, если бы они только попробовали. В последние несколько недель он понял, что его чувства к Дереку как-то незаметно переросли в любовь, и теперь в такие моменты, когда Дерек терял бдительность и проявлял чуточку больше нежности, чем обычно, Стайлз позволял себе помечтать.  
  
Но внезапно рука исчезла, а затем Дерек встал с кровати и, не заботясь об одежде, пошел через весь лофт.  
  
— Слушай, — сев на кровати, все же начал Стайлз, — мой отец в эти выходные устраивает всякие свои шерифские дела, типа барбекю в парке, игр, бесплатной еды, в общем, всего такого. Там даже будет городская бейсбольная команда, — с надеждой добавил он. Дерек вернулся с бутылкой воды и тихо хохотнул, видимо, представив себе эту картину. — Я пойду вместе с ним, что, скорее всего, означает, что меня тоже втянут в игру. Ты можешь себе представить моего отца, играющим в бейсбол? Это будет весело. И я тут подумал…  
  
— Звучит ужасно, — сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз замолк, собираясь с мыслями, и сочувственно улыбнулся. — Отстойно, что отец тащит тебя с собой. Хотя я уверен, что халявная еда придется тебе по душе.  
  
— О, ну да, наверное.  
  
Дерек сделал последний большой глоток из бутылки и передал остальное Стайлзу, а затем скрылся в ванной. Стайлз услышал шум воды, уже собирая свои вещи.  
  
Отец сказал, что Стайлз мог бы с собой кого-нибудь привести. Он хотел попросить Дерека, думал, что тому могло бы понравиться играть с ними в бейсбол, просто хорошо провести время с ним и его отцом, раз уж они в последнее время стали лучше ладить, делать что-то, что выходило за рамки дружбы.  
  
Ну что же, в любом случае это изначально была дурацкая идея.  
_  
  


***

  
  
Уже после того, как Стайлз расстался с отцом, заданные вопросы еще долго эхом разносились в голове, пока он бездумно катался по городу. Он часто размышлял после того, как разошелся с Кристофером, да и до того: весь обратный путь до Сан-Франциско и неделю после возвращения.  
  
Ему очень нравился Кристофер. Он хороший человек, привлекательный, забавный, надежный, и их интересы во многом сходились.  
  
Они встретились, когда Стайлз учился в магистратуре и уже стажировался в Лесной службе. Он поехал в Сан-Франциско на конференцию и зашел на уличную ярмарку. Рассматривая футболки, он рассмеялся над одной, на которой говорилось о смерти, если придется спасаться бегством* (Стайлз подумал, что это довольно иронично), а затем и еще над одной с СДВГ и белками. В тот момент к нему подошел Кристофер и указал на ту, что с сарказмом.  
  
— Это точно про меня, — сказал он.  
  
Стайлз со смехом ответил:  
— И про меня тоже. Или вот эта, — он указал на футболку с надписью «Я совсем не забавный, я на самом деле злой, и люди просто думают, что я шучу».  
  
— Полагаю, тогда мне стоит остерегаться, — с улыбкой сказал Кристофер, и это была приятная улыбка. Стайлз почувствовал притяжение к этому человеку, к его мощным скулам, к ясным голубым глазам и приятному голосу.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
Дальше они шли по ярмарке вместе и разговаривали. Стайлз всю дорогу смеялся так, как не смеялся уже очень давно. Кристофер был забавным и на самом деле понимал все его шутки и всякие цитаты. А потом они сидели в кафе, пили кофе и разговаривали, пока их оттуда не выгнали.  
  
На следующий день Стайлз вернулся в Клермонт, но они с Кристофером обменивались сообщениями и звонили друг другу практически каждый день. Было приятно, когда в твоей жизни вновь кто-то появлялся. До Кристофера это были Бриджет – девушка, что жила этажом выше, когда он учился в Англии, Мэйсон – парень, с которым они встречались несколько месяцев на третьем курсе колледжа, и Мария – девушка, с которой он встречался полгода, когда только пошел в магистратуру и переехал в Клермонт. Ну и Дерек. Стайлз не понаслышке знал, что такое отношения, хотя после Марии прошел почти год.  
  
Иногда они преодолевали шестичасовой путь и проводили выходные вместе, а их первый секс был хорош. Он не перевернул мир Стайлза вверх дном (на это был способен лишь один человек), но было нормально.  
  
Стайлз сардонически усмехнулся, проезжая по заповеднику с полностью опущенными стеклами. Нормально. Какое тупое слово. Каждый раз, думая о Кристофере, он говорил себе его. Нормально.  
  
«Нормально» – безопасное слово.  
  
Такое скучное слово.  
  
 **_____**  
Если мне когда-нибудь придется спасать жизнь бегством, то я, скорее всего, умру.  
  


***

  
  
_Стайлз стоял и наблюдал за Дереком. Закатав джинсы до колен, тот пошел по песку, и напряжение тут же скатилось с его плеч, когда он позволил воде омыть свои ноги. Дерек смотрел на воду с таким видом, будто бы никогда прежде не бывал на пляже, и Стайлз удивился, когда же он был здесь в последний раз. Дерек отступил в сторону и начал сжимать и разжимать пальцы ног, все глубже утопая во влажном песке, а затем рассмеялся так тихо и искренне.  
  
И в этот момент Стайлз почувствовал такую всепоглощающую любовь к этому человеку, он разбежался и со всего хода запрыгнул Дереку на спину, крепко обняв руками и ногами его тело. Дерек споткнулся вперед, прямо навстречу приливной волне, которая разбилась о них обоих, и он выглядел таким злым, похожим на мокрого кота, что Стайлз не выдержал и уткнулся лицом в его шею, сотрясаясь от хохота. Он почувствовал легкий древесный аромат, исходящий от кожи Дерека, и вжался лицом сильнее, стараясь втянуть этот запах как можно глубже, запечатать внутри. Он поцеловал его кожу – всего лишь невесомое прикосновение губ, но Стайлз готов был поклясться, что Дерека бросило в дрожь.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, — уже позже спросил Дерек, когда Стайлз достал свой телефон. До этого у них была лишь одна совместная фотография, и Стайлзу хотелось немного пофотографировать. Ему казалось, что если он даст какие-нибудь подсказки о своих чувствах, то Дерек, может быть, поймет их, и тогда они смогут наконец-то определиться с отношениями.  
  
— Фотографирую, документирую нашу поездку. Собираю доказательства того, что Дерек Хейл действительно был на пляже. Если ты улыбнешься, то у меня, возможно, будут доказательства того, что тебе было весело.  
  
Сделав снимок, он удивленно уставился на экран.  
— Ого, а ты действительно выглядишь счастливым, — Стайлз не мог поверить собственным глазам. Сам он выглядел как обычно: широкая улыбка и мальчишеское обаяние, но Дерек… Стайлз видел подобное выражение на его лице очень редко, временами оно давало надежду и заставляло поверить, что Дерек тоже его любит. Даже при том, что Дерек смотрел в камеру в пол-оборота, все его внимание было сосредоточенно только на Стайлзе, кончик носа касался его волос, и все это выглядело настолько интимно, что Стайлзу до боли стало обидно, что это все иллюзия.  
  
Той ночью Дерек нашел уединенный пляж, где они голышом купались в океане, смеялись и плескались в лунном свете, а затем занялись сексом прямо на берегу.  
  
Нет, по мнению Стайлза, это был не просто секс. Это было нечто большее, поскольку двое друзей не цепляются друг за друга с таким отчаянием, как они. Той ночью Дерек сводил с ума своими руками, нежными прикосновениями, кончики его пальцев будто бы обжигали кожу. И Стайлз никогда не видел, чтобы Дерек так трепетал от прикосновений, никогда не чувствовал, чтобы Дерек так дрожал и хрипло стонал, как тогда под ним.  
  
Той ночью что-то между ними произошло, Стайлз знал это точно.  
_  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз сидел на возвышенности в заповеднике примерно час, прежде чем достать телефон и набрать сообщение Скотту.   
  
_«Я расстался с Кристофером. Теперь я с Дереком и переезжаю в БХ»._  
  
И минуты не прошло, как зазвонил телефон.  
  
— Какого хрена?! — раздался вопль сразу же, как только Стайлз принял звонок. — То есть ты думаешь, что сообщение – это подходящий способ сообщать мне такие новости?  
  
— Эм, — начал Стайлз, — я… блять, Скотт, я не знал, можно ли тебе звонить.   
  
— Стайлз, ты чертов кретин, но мы обсудим это позже. Когда все произошло?  
  
Стайлз поднял очки на лоб и потер глаза.  
— Я расстался с Кристофером примерно… неделю или полторы назад. А в Бикон Хиллз уже два дня.  
  
— Почему ты не рассказал мне сразу? — в голосе Скотта явно слышалась обида. — Я бы сразу же рванул в Сан-Франциско.  
  
— Знаешь, — усталым голосом сказал Стайлз, — тут дело не только в Дереке. Мне самому нужно осмыслить и принять то, что я вернулся. Что мы теперь вместе.   
  
— Стайлз, я всегда буду твоим лучшим другом. Никогда не перестану им быть. То, что мы жили и работали в разных городах, ничего не меняет. Мы взрослые люди и ничего уже не будет так, как в старшей школе.  
  
— Когда ты успел стать таким мудрым? — улыбнулся Стайлз.  
  
— Мне жаль, что с Кристофером все так получилось, но… поздравляю с Дереком? — они оба рассмеялись. — У меня сегодня смена, я как раз собирался уходить на работу, но мы можем провести вместе немного времени, если ты хочешь поговорить. Можем посидеть где-нибудь после смены.  
  
— Нет, все нормально. Я в порядке. Мы же в любом случае увидимся завтра? Завтра же ужин у твоей мамы?  
  
— Да, будет круто, что ты придешь, — Скотт ненадолго замолчал, а потом добавил, — я знаю, что это эгоистично, но я очень рад, что ты вернулся. Чувак, я безумно по тебе соскучился.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз вернулся в дом Дерека только в половине седьмого вечера. Перед этим он решил заскочить в магазин, так что в дом он зашел с тремя продуктовыми пакетами.  
  
— Эй, — крикнул Стайлз, оказавшись внутри, но потом вспомнил, что Дерек со своим слухом и так его услышит. — Я вернулся, — уже нормальным тоном сказал он.  
  
Дерек вышел из глубины дома: босой, в потертых джинсах и футболке. Стайлз почувствовал бабочек в животе, что явно не укрылось от Дерека, который приближался с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Привет, — Дерек обнял его за талию и поцеловал. Стайлз выдохнул ему в рот, думая, как же нелепо, что он за такой короткий срок умудрился соскучиться по Дереку даже при том, что последние тридцать шесть часов они провели вместе. Интересно, сможет ли он когда-нибудь не скучать по Дереку каждую минуту, когда они врозь? Наверное, только лишь тогда, когда до него действительно дойдет, что он будет видеть лицо Дерека каждый день до конца своей жизни.  
  
— Боже, я соскучился по тебе, — разорвав поцелуй, сказал Стайлз и почувствовал улыбку возле своей шеи.  
  
— Не так сильно, как я по тебе.  
  
— Чем сегодня занимался? — поинтересовался Стайлз, неохотно отстраняясь, чтобы разобрать покупки.  
  
— Работал над рукописью, — Дерек указал на пакеты, — а это что?  
  
— Я купил кое-что из продуктов. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.  
  
— Конечно, нет, но это было необязательно. Ты можешь брать и мои продукты, — улыбнулся Дерек, глядя, как Стайлз раскладывает овощи в холодильнике.  
  
— Знаю, я просто предположил, что у тебя нет того, что чаще всего ем я, поэтому хотел быть уверенным, что у меня есть все, что нужно.   
  
— Вот, — Дерек потянулся за бумажником, — давай я верну тебе…  
  
— Дерек, у меня есть работа, есть деньги. Все в порядке.  
  
Дерек поджал губы, но под внимательным взглядом Стайлза убрал бумажник обратно.  
— А ты чем занимался? — он легко подпрыгнул и уселся на кухонную стойку, посмотрев на Стайлза.  
  
— Встретился с отцом и обо всем ему рассказал.  
  
— Как он на это отреагировал? — Стайлз отвлекся от выкладывания яблок в миску. — Плохо? Он расстроился? — продолжал спрашивать Дерек, и Стайлзу показалось, что тот действительно нервничал.  
  
— Нет, он просто… ему хочется знать точно, что я не принял поспешное решение. Что я мыслил широко, а не шел на поводу у своего члена.  
  
— Он так сказал? — брови Дерека подскочили вверх.  
  
— Господи, нет. Это же мой отец, — Стайлза передернуло, — но он выразился в своей отцовской манере. Так что я весь день катался по городу и обдумывал его слова.  
  
Дерек практически замер.  
— И?  
  
— И я думаю, что мой член на одной волне с моим сердцем, — улыбнулся Стайлз, а Дерек лишь закатил глаза. — Я принял верное решение. Весь день я думал о том, что, узнав каково это – жить без тебя, я не хочу испытать это снова, — Стайлз встал между ног Дерека и провел руками вверх по его бедрам. — Понимаешь?  
  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Дерек.  
  
Стайлз начал гладить его через ткань джинсов, и Дерек раздвинул ноги шире, глядя вниз мутным взглядом.  
  
— Я хочу переехать к тебе. Мысль о том, чтобы спать где-то, кроме твоей постели, просыпаться в одиночестве… это не в моих силах.  
  
Лицо Дерека моментально просветлело, он обнял ладонями лицо Стайлза и жадно поцеловал. Стайлз, не теряя времени, расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Дерека и вжикнул молнией, а когда Дерек разорвал поцелуй и откинулся назад, оперевшись на одну руку, Стайлз высвободил его член из трусов.   
  
Дерек ощущался таким горячим и тяжелым на языке, заполнял рот так, что начинала болеть челюсть. Сколько же времени понадобится на то, чтобы перестать сравнивать его с Кристофером, прекратить думать о нем даже при том, что Дерек – единственный, с кем Стайлз когда-либо хотел быть. Член Дерека во рту ощущался так правильно, как никогда не было с Кристофером, ощущение крайней плоти и вен, вкус естественной смазки заводили, заставляли хотеть и молить о большем, как никто и никогда.   
  
Когда Дерек кончил ему в рот, почти до боли сжимая волосы Стайлза и удерживая его голову на месте, Стайлз начал жадно глотать все, не испытывая стыда или смущения за то, что ему это нравится. Ему нравится мысль о сперме Дерека в своем рту, что она стекает с уголков губ на подбородок, поскольку ее настолько много, что просто невозможно проглотить все до конца. Он выпрямился и вытер губы собственной рубашкой, а Дерек подтянул его к себе и с тихим рыком впился в губы, буквально вылизывая рот изнутри.  
  
Уже после того, как Дерек опустился на колени и отсосал ему прямо там, посреди кухни, Стайлз приготовил им ужин.  
  
Дерек даже накрыл на стол.  
  


***

  
  
— Стайлз.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я не могу спать с включенным светом.  
  
— Ой, прости, — Стайлз выключил светильник и прибавил яркости на дисплее планшета. Его не было в сети пару дней, и сейчас он прокручивал гугл-ридер, просматривая все новости.  
  
— Стайлз.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Твой планшет светит слишком ярко.  
  
— А ты не можешь просто отвернуться?  
  
— Мне не нравится спать на другом боку.  
  
— Обещаю, я не буду сидеть долго, — раздраженно вздохнул Стайлз. Он с силой ударил пальцем по экрану, прокручивая страницу.  
  
— Займись этим на диване, — вдавив лицо в подушку, заворчал Дерек.  
  
— Мне здесь удобно. И тепло.  
  
— Ну да, но это моя постель.  
  
Стайлз замер, мгновенно почувствовав, как напрягся и сам Дерек. Он старался сохранить благоразумие, пытался не позволить глупому, раздраженному и необдуманному комментарию, сказанному посреди ночи, причинить ему боль. Но, к несчастью, у него не получалось. Обидно, чертовски обидно.  
  
Стайлз откинул одеяло и поспешил к двери.  
  
— Куда ты собрался?  
  
— Вниз на _твой диван_ , — огрызнулся Стайлз и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
Он знал, что ведет себя глупо, но он очень устал, и именно Дерек хотел, чтобы они жили вместе. И да, Стайлз жил здесь всего несколько дней, но все же.  
  
Стайлз плюхнулся на диван, укрылся покрывалом, что лежало сложенным на нижней полке журнального столика, и вновь начал просматривать гугл-ридер. Но он уже не мог сосредоточиться. Хотелось кричать и крушить все вокруг, хотелось свернуться калачиком и завыть в голос. Он откинул планшет на другой конец дивана и раздраженно скрестил руки на груди.   
  
Спустя несколько минут вниз спустился Дерек. Даже посреди ночи, в одних трусах, с взъерошенными волосами и заспанным лицом тот выглядел чертовски мило, и это жутко бесило. Дурацкий Дерек.  
  
— Возвращайся в постель, — раздраженно вздохнув, сказал он.  
  
— Я уважаю твой сон, поэтому займусь своими делами здесь.  
  
— Стайлз, твой планшет на другом конце дивана, — Дерек провел рукой по лицу и присел рядом с ним. — Прости, — он протянул руку, которую Стайлз тут же отпихнул. Да, вот такой вот он взрослый. — Стайлз, пожалуйста.  
  
— Мне обидно, Дерек. Ты же сам хотел, чтобы я переехал к тебе. Да, из моих вещей здесь только дорожная сумка, но я уже начал считать ту постель нашей, — на этот раз Стайлз не отпрянул, когда Дерек накрыл его руку своей.   
  
— И я тоже, просто… — Дерек взволнованно выдохнул. — Я долгое время жил один. Да, в последние несколько лет у меня были отношения, но я ни с кем не съезжался. У одной из них была здесь зубная щетка, но это даже близко нельзя назвать жизнью вместе.  
  
— Тогда почему ты так хотел жить со мной?  
  
— Потому что я больше не хочу жить без тебя, — признался Дерек. Он провел ладонью вверх по руке Стайлза и обнял за шею. — Я просто не думал, что нам придется решать такие проблемы, как привычки перед сном.  
  
— Ну и дурак же ты, — сказал Стайлз, разведя руки и ноги и приглашая Дерека улечься сверху. Дерек последовал приглашению и прижался к Стайлзу всем телом, уложив голову ему на грудь. Стайлз закрыл глаза, расчесывая пальцами волосы Дерека, и сосредоточился на тепле и тяжести лежащего сверху тела. Совсем не то он ощущал, когда сверху лежал Кристофер. Тот был тощим и легким, в отличие от мощного и тяжелого Дерека. С ним Стайлз чувствовал себя твердо стоящим на земле, как будто что-то наполняло его там, где раньше было совсем пусто. — Я не буду читать планшет в постели, когда ты пытаешься заснуть, — добавил он.  
  
— Свет мешает мне, — пробубнил Дерек. — Я не могу с ним заснуть. Оборотническое зрение.  
  
— Я просто привык это делать в постели перед сном. Мы с Кристофером… — Стайлз моментально почувствовал, как напрягся Дерек, и успокаивающе погладил его по спине, — проводили долгое время со своими лэптопами и планшетами, прежде чем уснуть. Мне просто нужно привыкнуть.  
  
— Прости, — произнес Дерек.  
  
— Не надо извиняться. Я бы все равно с удовольствием тебя обнял, — Стайлз поцеловал Дерека в волосы. – К тому же мне тоже есть на что пожаловаться.  
  
— Например? — голос Дерека звучал обиженно, как будто он в принципе не мог делать ничего такого, что могло бы раздражать.  
  
— Ну, насколько ты знаешь, я птичка не ранняя, так что если бы ты делал свою обычную утреннюю зарядку в пятьдесят тысяч подходов где-нибудь в другом месте, а не в спальне, я был бы тебе очень признателен.   
  
Дерек хмыкнул, но согласно кивнул.  
— Ладно.  
  
Стайлз вновь запутал пальцы в волосах Дерека, стараясь настроиться на положительный лад. Один компромисс найден, впереди еще пятнадцать тысяч.  
  


***

  
  
_Тот первый год в Беркли оказался трудным. Великолепно окончить старшую школу Бикон Хиллз было легко, а вот удержаться на плаву в Беркли – это уже сложнее. Все были такими крутыми, уверенными в себе, ну или настолько умными, что никому не было дела до их неловкости. Они многое знали о законах, внешней политике и постколониальной теории. Стайлз знал про аконит, кельтский фольклор и фазы луны. Он знал, как справиться со стаей альф, а не о том, как обсуждать налоги.  
  
В первую же неделю Стайлз чуть не сорвался домой. Он позвонил Скотту, и лучший друг назвал это тоской по дому. Скотт просто не понимал. У него был Айзек и Дитон, мама, Дерек и Бикон Хиллз. У Стайлза ничего этого не было. Только лишь панические атаки и аддерал.  
  
Как и все первокурсники, он частенько напивался. Но он хорошо держался, сорвавшись в пьяные звонки лишь несколько раз: один раз Скотту, один Лидии и еще один Дереку. Просто великолепный результат.  
  
Его целью было заняться сексом с кем-нибудь – с тем, кто не был Дереком, – и он целовался со многими девчонками и парнями. Видимо, он все же был симпатичным. Он даже почти уже занялся сексом с несколькими из них, но он продолжал искать руками крепкие мышцы, продолжал водить пальцами по лицам в поисках щетины.  
  
Беркли показало ему то, чего он никогда уже не ожидал увидеть, – мир без оборотней, опасности и смерти. Ему казалось, что узел беспокойства в груди начал потихоньку ослабляться, и впервые за годы он смеялся. Он дышал.  
  
Но это не означало, что Стайлз, сам того не подозревая, не всматривался в каждый угол, тщетно выискивая хоть бы малейшие признаки Дерека.  
_  
  


***

  
  
— Ты использовал всю горячую воду, — пожаловался Дерек, ступая под душ.  
  
— Неправда, — крикнул из спальни Стайлз, одеваясь на обед у Мелиссы.  
  
— В следующий раз я пойду мыться первым.  
  
Стайлз только закатил глаза и натянул футболку, поправив после этого чуть покосившиеся очки. Хотелось ответить сарказмом, но он воздержался. Они и так весь день спорили по абсолютно тупым поводам. Для начала сегодня утром, когда Дерек встал с постели, чтобы сделать свою обычную зарядку, и споткнулся, не заметив валяющиеся посреди комнаты обувь Стайлза. «Черт возьми, Стайлз!» — сердито буркнул он.  
  
Затем был спор насчет салата: «Латук? Какого черта он делает в салате? И чем тебе не угодил старый добрый Айсберг?» — а затем по поводу того, что смотреть по телевизору: «Черт бы тебя побрал, Дерек, почему бы тебе просто не сказать мне, что ты не хочешь это смотреть вместо того, чтобы бубнить себе что-то под нос целых полчаса?»  
  
Все это было глупо, и Стайлз знал о подобных препятствиях в попытках понять, как построить отношения и ужиться друг с другом.  
  
Но это не означало, что он не злился.  
  
— Я возьму у тебя гель для волос, — сообщил Стайлз, выдавливая себе немного на руку.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил из душа Дерек. Укладывая свои волосы, Стайлз не переставая думал о предстоящем ужине у Мелиссы. Он не знал, кто еще в курсе о его возвращении. Отец, вероятно, сказал Мелиссе, Скотт мог сказать Айзеку, но он не знал, насколько они сейчас близки. По правде говоря, он вообще ничего не знал об этих людях, о том, как они общаются друг с другом. Он помнил, как все это происходило в старшей школе и колледже. Эта взрослая версия стаи была ему не знакома.   
  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Дерек, отключив воду. Он отодвинул занавеску и потянулся за висящим на стене полотенцем. Стайлз на мгновение завис на обнаженном теле и ручейках воды, стекающих вниз по коже. Вдруг вспомнились те летние каникулы, которые они вдвоем проводили в лофте, голые и потные. — Стайлз?  
  
— А ты помнишь, как мы раньше принимали душ вместе?  
  
— Хм? В смысле тогда, давно? — Стайлз кивнул в ответ. — Конечно, я помню. Стайлз, я помню все с того времени.  
  
Очень сильно захотелось накричать на Дерека, спросить, почему он никогда ни о чем не спрашивает, ничего не говорит, не интересуется, помнит ли Стайлз о тех временах, когда хотел Дерека настолько сильно, что ненавидел себя и весь окружающий мир, почему он позволил Стайлзу думать, что не любит его. Но вместо этого Стайлз произнес:  
— Я просто нервничаю по поводу вечера.  
  
— Почему? — Дерек вылез из ванны и начал сушить полотенцем волосы. — Ты же всех знаешь. К тому же ты уже ужинал с ними несколько недель назад.  
  
— Это другое, — Стайлз прислонился к раковине и сложил руки на груди. — Теперь я вернулся как Стайлз–парень–Дерека.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза и наклонился, легко чмокнув Стайлза в губы.  
— Прекрати волноваться.  
  
Однако Стайлз все же нервничал всю дорогу до дома Мелиссы. Когда они шли к крыльцу, Дерек крепко взял его за руку, и Стайлз почувствовал, что немного успокоился. Было странно находиться здесь не как другу Скотта, но как парню Дерека, и он ощущал себя посторонним даже при том, что переступал порог этого дома столько раз, что уже и не сосчитать.  
  
Но это было целую жизнь назад. Жизнь, которую Стайлзу каким-то образом нужно преодолеть.  
  
Мелисса открыла дверь и, увидев его, тепло улыбнулась.  
— Стайлз! — она обняла его крепко-крепко. — Твой папа сказал мне, что ты вернулся обратно. Я так рада, — она впустила его внутрь, перекинувшись парой фраз с Дереком, и закрыла за ними дверь. Айзек и Бойд ему очень удивились, но тут же все поняли.   
  
Но пуще всех удивилась Милли.  
— СТАЙЛЗ! — завопила она, блондинистым торнадо проносясь через весь дом, и запрыгнула ему на руки. Стайлз порадовался, что сзади его придержал Дерек, а иначе он бы обязательно приземлился на задницу. Милли закинула ручки ему на шею и сжала в практически удушающих объятиях.  
  
— Милли, ты немного… — Стайлз попытался хоть бы чуточку ослабить ее хватку.  
  
— Милая, слишком сильно, — мягко пожурил Дерек и погладил ее по голове прежде, чем поцеловать. Милли оставила объятия, и Стайлз, вновь обретя возможность нормально дышать, удобнее устроил ее на своих руках.   
  
— Стайлз! Ты здесь! Мамочка с папочкой и Дер-дер сказали мне, что ты больше никогда не приедешь, и я плакала, но я очень-очень сильно хотела, чтобы ты вернулся, ведь мамочка говорит, что если сильно захотеть…  
  
— Милли, — оборвал ее тираду Айзек, — успокойся.  
  
— Я бы не хотел видеть, как эти двое разойдутся на полную силу, — к ним подошел шериф. — Стайлз и Милли вместе? Никто не сможет их удержать.  
  
— Я вернулся, малышка, — Стайлз улыбнулся и провел носом по ее щеке. — Ты теперь от меня так просто не избавишься. С кем же мне еще играть в чаепитие?  
  
— Ты пахнешь Дер-Дером! — Милли наклонилась и счастливо засопела ему в шею. Дерек сзади фыркнул, Бойд с Айзеком рассмеялись, и Мелисса осуждающе цокнула языком. — Ты теперь в стае?  
  
— Наверное? — Стайлз беспомощно оглянулся на Дерека, он не хотел брать это на себя. Было время, когда он считался вторым после Дерека, а сейчас он даже не был уверен, что его приняли обратно. Хотя Стайлз не думал, что когда-либо выходил из нее, не по правде. Не прошло ни одного дня, будь то Беркли, Клермонт или Сан-Франциско, чтобы он не думал о стае.  
  
— Я рад, что мне не пришлось проходить обряд посвящения, — нараспев произнес Бойд, на что Айзек вновь рассмеялся. Дерек кинул на него сердитый взгляд, а Стайлз почувствовал, как лицо залило краской. К счастью, в этот момент подошел Скотт, и все внимание переключилось на него. Милли не позволила Стайлзу опустить ее на пол, и тот на самом деле не возражал, полагая, что немного ей задолжал.  
  
В течение всего ужина он тихо сидел возле Дерека, слушая и наблюдая за остальными. Стая взаимодействовала как единое целое, они общались друг с другом, перебивали, поддразнивали и в разговорах касались тех вещей, о которых Стайлз понятия не имел. Все было так уютно и по-домашнему, даже папа принимал во всем этом участие.  
  
От этого становилось больно.  
  
У них с Кристофером была своя компания друзей, с которыми они обедали раз или два в неделю, но даже с ними они не вели себя вот так. Стайлз представил, как бы он потянулся через весь стол, как только что сделал Айзек, чтобы стащить с тарелки Бойда последний ролл. И как бы он толкнул одного из них, как это сделала Сара, повалив Скотта на пол. Или как бы он в один момент обсуждал с кем-то окружную политику, а в следующий момент начал стебать, как Скотт и Дерек с его отцом. Он бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного. Ужины в Сан-Франциско проходили довольно весело, и они смеялись, но обсуждали Важные Темы, вроде политики, литературы и религии, или говорили о работе. Но они никогда не говорили о тех вещах, способных сбросить все маски, обнажить их сущность и выставить их такими, какими они были на самом деле. Стайлз миллионы раз обсуждал со своими друзьями Кафку, но не так, как Бойд только что отзывался о «Процессе», – не просто подбирая подходящие слова, а искренне и увлеченно.   
  
Возможно, так было потому, что в стае создавалась совсем иная связь, ведь люди, сидящие за этим столом, сражались вместе и чуть не умерли столько раз, что сбились со счета еще до того, как им всем стукнуло двадцать. Их связь была сильнее, чем у обычных друзей. Она была буквально кровной.  
  
И Стайлз бросил все это – просто сбежал.  
  
Да, он сражался с ними бок о бок, стоял рядом с Айзеком, когда они разрывали в клочья ведьму, и сбил своей бейсбольной битой вампира, когда тот преследовал Бойда. Но сейчас между ними пролегала огромная пропасть, это было видно по тому, как они едва смотрели на Стайлза, не разговаривали с ним и не задавали никаких вопросов. Стайлз был как безмолвный наблюдатель, смотрящий откуда-то со стороны.  
  
Дерек, почувствовав настроение Стайлза, посмотрел на него и закинул руку на спинку его стула, поцеловав в висок. Именно он – та нить, что соединила Стайлза с Бикон Хиллз, вновь связала с этой семьей.  
  
После ужина Стайлз вышел на задний двор, чтобы глотнуть немного свежего воздуха. Дом был шумным, наполненным голосами и смехом, а Милли будто приклеилась к нему, проводя рядом столько времени, сколько позволяли Айзек и Сара. Ему нужно было немного пространства, немного времени, чтобы подумать и взять себя в руки.  
  
Он и представить себе не мог, что этот ужин будет проходить так тяжело.  
  
Он и представить себе не мог, что возвращаться домой будет так тяжело.  
  
Дверь позади него открылась, и Стайлз весь подобрался, но это оказалась Сара. Они общались всего однажды, на ее свадьбе пять лет назад. Она встала рядом с ним и улыбнулась, облокотившись на перила.  
  
— Слишком давит, да? — спросила она и получила от Стайлза согласный кивок. — Тебе не стоит тревожиться.  
  
— Как ты… ох, — Стайлз жестом указал на нее, — оборотнические способности, да.  
  
— Не думаю, что на это обратил внимание кто-то, кроме Дерека. Он весь вечер наблюдает за тобой как ястреб.  
  
— Да? — Стайлз удивился, он то думал, что Дерек, как и все остальные, не обращал внимания на его присутствие, продолжая все время общаться со стаей.  
  
— Ага, ты двигался – он двигался. Все время внимательно смотрел на тебя, когда ты не видел. И его рука была на тебе большую часть вечера, — Сара задумчиво посмотрела на Стайлза. — Ты действительно этого не заметил? — Стайлз отрицательно помотал головой.   
  
Видимо, старые привычки умирают с трудом. Все десять лет он не замечал вот такие вот маленькие намеки от Дерека. Даже когда он так отчаянно искал знаки и не мог найти, они всегда были у него перед носом.  
  
Возможно, Стайлз просто не умел общаться с Дереком.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — подбодрила Сара, очевидно, уловив его эмоции. — Дерек странный. После нашей с Айзеком помолвки мы никак не могли решить, кто будет нашим альфой. Мы оба хотели остаться в наших стаях.  
  
— Что заставило тебя выбрать Дерека?  
  
— Я почти убедила Айзека перейти в мою стаю, — улыбнулась она. – Однажды вечером Дерек устроил ему разнос по какому-то глупому поводу, и тогда Айзек задумался о переходе. Дерек и Скотт оба альфы, в стае довольно странная динамика, но Айзек не хотел их бросать, и я считала это странным. А затем на нас напали. Вампиры, их было двое. Еще чуть-чуть, и один из них убил бы Айзека, но Дерек прыгнул между ними, оставив себя уязвимым для второго вампира. Дерек чуть не умер, он знал, что у него мизерный шанс на выживание, но он это сделал, чтобы спасти Айзека. Вот тогда я и приняла свое решение.   
  
— Дерек чуть не умер? — Стайлз едва смог это произнести. Дерек не рассказывал ему об этом, хотя они тогда еще спали вместе. Но это было как раз перед отъездом Стайлза в Европу, когда он был слишком поглощен пиздецом в собственной голове и практически не замечал, что творилось вокруг.  
  
— Они все очень рады твоему возвращению, — заверила Сара, накрыв его руку своей. — Мне жаль, что ты не можешь ощутить их облегчение и радость.  
  
— По ним ничего из этого не видно, — буркнул Стайлз.  
  
— Не значит, что это неправда.  
  
Казалось, это должен быть девиз всей его жизни.  
  


***

  
  
_Через пару недель Стайлз должен был вернуться в Беркли. В плане учебы второй курс уже не так сильно приводил в ужас, однако еще сильнее пугал в другом смысле. Стайлз не хотел, чтобы это лето заканчивалось. Этим летом между ним и Дереком что-то изменилось.  
  
Дерек начал раскрываться. Стайлз лежал головой у него на коленях, а сам Дерек сидел, откинувшись на спинку кровати, и разговаривал с ним так, как никогда прежде. Он рассказывал ему о Кейт:  
— Ты бы видел ее тогда или слышал, она точно знала, что и как сказать, чтобы привлечь сексуально озабоченного несовершеннолетнего оборотня, — а затем о своей семье, какими они были в детстве, о своей маме и о том, насколько она была сильной. Он улыбался, рассказывая о них.  
  
Но были и другие вещи: такие, которые напрочь сгоняли с прекрасного лица любые следы улыбки. Дерек рассказывал о них уже поздно ночью, когда они измотали себя до состояния полнейшей неподвижности. Например, о последующих годах сразу после пожара, какими они были для него и Лоры. Он лежал на боку настолько близко к Стайлзу, что тот видел лишь его глаза. Однажды ночью, уже после этого, Дерек, уложив голову на колени Стайлза, рассказал ему о дне пожара:  
— Я чувствовал запах их горелой плоти за много миль. Он цеплялся за мою одежду, за мои волосы. Большинство из них сгорело до неузнаваемости, но я учуял запах мамы, брата, следовал за ним до тех пор, пока кто-то не начал меня удерживать. Они не хотели, чтобы мы увидели трупы нашей семьи, но нам это было и не нужно. Мы чувствовали их запах, ощущали дыры там, где раньше существовали они, — по его щекам текли слезы, а Стайлз ничего не говорил, просто обнимал и слушал, как он выговаривал все то, что держал в себе много лет.  
  
Стайлз тоже говорил, что само по себе не примечательно, если не учитывать то, что он рассказывал те вещи, о которых никогда не говорил. Например, о своей маме. Каково это было, день за днем навещать ее в больнице, иногда сразу после школы, даже не забросив домой рюкзак с книгами. Как он взбирался к ней на больничную кровать, и она слушала его болтовню о том, что сегодня рассказывал учитель, никогда не одергивала, когда он начинал резко перепрыгивать с темы на тему, и всегда понимала его, как бы быстро он не говорил. Каково это был наблюдать, как его мама медленно угасала, превращалась из здоровой молодой женщины в кого-то болезненного и исхудавшего. А затем осталась только пустая больничная кровать, холод и серая надгробная плита.  
  
В те ночи Дерек обнимал плачущего Стайлза, не пытаясь заверить, что все пройдет, потому что он знал – ничего не пройдет. Знал, что эта дыра никогда не заполнится, как бы сильно ты не старался.  
  
Стайлз никогда и никому не рассказывал то, что он рассказывал Дереку. Он знал, что Дерек никогда и никому не рассказывал то, что рассказывал Стайлзу. Что-то изменилось между ними, сдвинулось с мертвой точки, превратилось в то, что напоминало надежду.   
  
Но однажды ночью Дерек вел себя особенно упрямо, был молчалив и жутко бесил этим Стайлза. Столько недель он, казалось, раскрывался, а теперь вновь отталкивал Стайлза каждый раз, когда тот пытался подобраться ближе.  
  
— В чем твоя проблема? — крикнул Стайлз, почувствовав, что с него достаточно.  
  
— У меня нет проблем.  
  
Стайлз поднялся и прошел по лофту от дивана к столу, затем к кровати и к маленькому креслу. Чем дольше он ходил, тем больше его раздражало отсутствие мебели и личных вещей Дерека, за исключением нескольких книг и лампы из комиссионного магазина. Там не было даже чертового телевизора.  
  
Стайлз остановился посреди лофта и указал на огромную, зияющую в стене дыру:  
– Ты вообще собираешься заделывать эту злоебучую дыру? Или купить какую-нибудь мебель? Ты продолжаешь жить так, как будто вот-вот свалишь из этого города. У тебя даже гребаной работы нет.  
  
— Возможно, мне придется покинуть город, — голос Дерека звучал резко, а лицо было удручающе пустым.  
  
— Ты ведь это несерьезно? Почему?  
  
— А почему бы и нет? Меня здесь ничего не держит.   
  
Слова больно хлестнули не хуже пощечины. Как будто они перечеркнули все, чего Дерек и Стайлз достигли за несколько месяцев, превратили это в ускользающий сквозь пальцы прах.  
  
Стайлз вылетел из лофта, даже не оглянувшись. Он не возвращался до последнего вечера перед отъездом в Беркли, а когда он постучался в дверь, Дерек, несмотря на явное удивление от визита, прижал его крепко к себе и поцеловал, а затем отнес на кровать, продолжая целовать каждый дюйм бледной, гладкой кожи.  
  
Той ночью они не спали. Дерека пробирала мелкая дрожь от каждого прикосновения рук, он таял от каждого прикосновения губ, а сам Стайлз окончательно выпал из реальности в тот самый момент, когда Дерек впервые поцеловал его. Они обнимались, ставили метки, цеплялись друг за друга до самого восхода солнца.   
  
После этого они не виделись почти два года.  
_  
  


***

  
  
— Я все же думаю, что мне стоит поехать с тобой, — лежа на кровати, сказал Дерек. Стайлз оторвался от своего занятия и глянул через плечо. Он как раз рыскал по шкафу Дерека в поисках подходящей ему одежды, поскольку сумка позволяла взять с собой совсем немного вещей, а в последние несколько дней им было не до стирки. Дерек сел на кровати, обмотав одеяло вокруг талии, его волосы были взъерошены после секса, и Стайлзу очень сильно хотелось быть сейчас в постели рядом с ним. Но у него оставались важные дела, и чем быстрее он их решит, тем лучше.  
  
— Пожалуй, это самая худшая из твоих идей, — Стайлз нашел простую черную футболку, которая выглядела меньше остальных, и натянул ее через голову. — Ты серьезно думаешь, что сможешь спокойно находиться рядом с ним? — Стайлз не хотел думать, каково будет Дереку встретиться с Кристофером и находиться с ним в одном и том же месте. Вселенная к этому пока не готова.  
  
— Со мной все будет в порядке.  
  
— С тобой? — Стайлз смерил его скептическим взглядом. — В порядке? Рядом с парнем, чей запах ты пытался стереть с моей кожи последние пять дней? В доме, в котором мы жили с ним вместе, полном не _нашего с тобой_ запаха, а его и моего? — от одной только мысли глаза Дерека полыхнули красным, и Стайлз указал на него рукой. — Видишь? Вот и ответ.  
  
— Мне не нравится то, что ты с ним снова увидишься, — заворчал Дерек.  
  
— Ты мне не доверяешь? — возмутился Стайлз. — О чем тебе беспокоиться? Он явно не собьет меня с ног и не будет уговаривать вернуться. У него был на то шанс. Твою мать, ты можешь уже поверить, что я тебя не брошу?  
  
Стайлз почувствовал упрек во взгляде Дерека, и от этого было больно. Это, черт побери, убивало. Он вновь отвернулся к ящикам.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в ежедневном напоминании о том, что я тебя бросил, — прошептал он тихо, зная, что Дерек услышит.  
  
Стайлз застыл на мгновение, когда взгляд зацепился за знакомую вещь. Затаив дыхание, он вытащил из шкафа свитер.  
  
— Что? — спросил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз перебирал пальцами мягкий серый хлопок, замечая маленькие дырочки на обеих манжетах и вдоль подола. Он поднес его к носу и глубоко вдохнул. После стольких лет свитер пах только лишь Дереком.   
  
Когда Стайлз обернулся, сжимая в кулаке свитер, Дерек смотрел на него в некотором замешательстве. Но, когда взгляд опустился на вещь в его руке, Стайлз не смог до конца понять появившееся на его лице выражение.   
  
— Ты хранишь этот свитер? — охрипшим внезапно голосом спросил Стайлз.  
  
— Ты забыл его в один из последних разов, когда был у меня дома. После окончания колледжа.  
  
Стайлз прикасался к ткани почти благоговейно. Теперь ему казалось, что у него есть доказательство. Доказательство, что Дерек любил его последние несколько лет, что Дерек был таким же сломленным и отчаявшимся, как он сам. Доказательство, что Стайлз, возможно, мог бы поверить и до конца осознать, что все это было правдой. Годы тоски и надежды вплетены в серый хлопок, ведь Дерек так и не смог отпустить. Стайлз не смог отпустить.  
  
— Но хранишь его. После стольких лет.  
  
— Скорее всего, он попал туда случайно.  
  
Стайлз вскинул голову и зло уставился на Дерека, а затем подошел и сунул свитер прямо ему под нос, указывая на дыру на локте, которой раньше там совершенно точно не было. Это Дерек заносил его до такого состояния из-за потребности ощущать Стайлза рядом.  
  
— Тогда на нем не было дыры. И ее не моль проела, — Стайлз потряс свитером перед лицом Дерека. — Ты делал это. Ты носил мой свитер.  
  
Дерек ничего на это не ответил, однако Стайлз прекрасно видел, как покраснели кончики его ушей. Молчание привело Стайлза в ярость, он швырнул свитер Дереку прямо в голову и направился к своей сумке, а после недолгих поисков достал из нее потрепанный листок бумаги и кинул Дереку на колени. Тот аккуратно взял его в руки и начал читать.   
  
— Ты сохранил записку?  
  
— Я читал эту записку каждый чертов день, пока путешествовал по Европе, — сказал Стайлз и перевел дыхание, его голос слегка дрожал. — _Для тебя допустимо не знать, что ты делаешь. Никто из нас этого толком не знает,_ — Дерек оторвался от листка бумаги, и его рот раскрылся от удивления. — _Ты не должен ничего решать прямо сейчас, и для того, чтобы понять, чего ты действительно хочешь от жизни, у тебя есть все время, что тебе на это потребуется. Тут нет никакого крайнего срока,_ — Стайлз чувствовал, как потряхивало руки, он думал о вчерашнем ужине, о последних нескольких днях с Дереком и о том, что он дальше намерен делать. — _Просто не бойся совершать ошибки,_ – на последней фразе его голос совсем ослаб.  
  
— Ты помнишь?   
  
Стайлз помнил эти слова, идя по ирландской деревеньке, помнил, сидя на балконе отеля в Тоскане, в лодке возле греческих островов, на поезде, везущем его через Альпы. Стайлз отчетливо помнил, в каком именно месте чернила расплылись из-за пролитого кофе, в каких местах края потрепались больше всего. Почерк Дерека был выжжен на подкорке его мозга.  
  
— А ты сохранил мой хренов свитер и заносил его до дыры на локте, — взвился Стайлз, забирая записку из рук Дерека и засовывая ее обратно в карман сумки. — Почему ты не можешь просто признать, что носил его? Почему ты это отрицаешь? — обернувшись, спросил он. Лицо Дерека потеряло всякое выражение, и Стайлзу вдруг очень сильно захотелось по нему ударить. — Ты когда-нибудь признаешь тот факт, что я рядом? Что я не брошусь в объятия Кристофера, когда приеду забрать свое барахло? Ты постоянно говоришь, что любишь меня, но на ужине прошлым вечером ты не разговаривал со мной вообще…  
  
— Так ты тоже молчал! — выкрикнул Дерек. — Айзек даже спросил у меня, не злишься ли ты. Что, может быть, они сделали что-то не так.  
  
— Никто не сказал мне ни слова! — тем же криком ответил Стайлз. — Складывалось такое ощущение, что меня там вообще нет. Ты все время с кем-нибудь разговаривал, шутил, а мне было пиздецки неловко. Блять, Дерек, со мной даже отец не разговаривал!  
  
— Никто не знал, что сказать! Все в шоке с того, что ты вообще здесь. Мы скучали по тебе каждый чертов день, нам пришлось жить дальше без надежды, что ты когда-нибудь вернешься, потому что ты ясно дал понять, что не хочешь этого делать.  
  
— ТЫ ДАЛ МНЕ НА ЭТО ЧЕРТОВО ПРАВО! — Стайлза затрясло всем телом, он ощутил колючие слезы в уголках глаз, но не дал им воли. — Дерек, ты уехал, даже не попрощавшись. Я вернулся и обнаружил только загадочную записку, в которой было сказано, что это нормально, не иметь понятия, что я делаю, что я не должен выяснять это прямо сейчас, и у меня есть все время в мире, чтобы понять, чего я хочу от жизни. Ты сказал мне, что тут нет крайнего срока. И знаешь, что? Я последовал совету. Я отправился в Европу, у меня было множество отношений, и я влюбился в Кристофера. Я совершал ошибки? Возможно. Но каждая из них вела меня сюда, они все, блять, вели меня к тебе. А ты даже не можешь признать, что носил мой проклятый свитер.  
  
Дерек поднялся с кровати, и Стайлз даже глазом не успел моргнуть, как тот оказался рядом, сминая в руках злосчастный свитер.  
— Сначала я хотел его сжечь, — прошептал он, — но я много месяцев спал в нем, потому что он пах тобой. А потом я продолжал носить его уже по привычке. Почти год.  
  
— Почему ты не хотел в этом признаваться? — Стайлз пытливо смотрел Дереку прямо в глаза, пытаясь понять, что творилось у того в голове. — Не отталкивай меня, когда я стою прямо тут, перед тобой. Раньше мы поступали так слишком часто.  
  
— Ты уехал, Стайлз, — сказал Дерек, опустив взгляд на свитер в своей руке. — Я думал, что ты отверг меня. Ты был тем, кому я доверял. Я люблю тебя, я верю тебе, я знаю, что ты не уедешь снова. Но мне нужно немного времени, чтобы окончательно в это поверить.  
  
— Прости, — Стайлз положил руки на талию Дерека и уткнулся носом в его шею, — за то, что причинил тебе боль. Я не хотел этого.  
  
— И ты меня прости, что обидел, — ответил Дерек. Стайлз зацепился за его слова, надеясь, что Дерек сделал то же самое. Возможно, когда-нибудь они перестанут извиняться друг перед другом, прекратят чувствовать в этом потребность. — Почему ты уехал? — внезапно спросил он. — Ты ведь оставил не только меня, но и своего отца, и Скотта.  
  
Стайлз неосознанно потянулся к своему боку. Рука Дерека накрыла его руку и скользнула под футболку, проследив очертания шрама. Стайлз прекрасно помнил ту боль, ощущение того, будто твои внутренности вытащили наружу. В каком ужасе он тогда был от одной только мысли, что может стать оборотнем. Как впервые в жизни его накрыло осознание того, что он смертный, что он человек и может умереть. И он боялся смерти, еще слишком многое нужно было сделать, блять, ему было всего двадцать два. Но страшнее всего было умереть и оставить Скотта, Дерека, своего отца. Он знал, что смерть близких людей делала с теми, кто остался в живых. Он не хотел быть причиной подобных страданий.  
  
— Я хотел нормальной жизни, — ответил он. — Я не хотел умирать.  
  
Дерек прижал ладонь к шрамам, притянул Стайлза к себе и поцеловал. Стайлз попытался выразить все, что кипело и бурлило внутри, постарался передать это тем способом, который Дерек мог понять. Разорвав поцелуй, он прижался своим лбом ко лбу Дерека и сказал:  
— Я не думал, что ты меня когда-нибудь полюбишь.  
  
— И я никогда не разлюблю.  
  
— Теперь я это знаю.  
  


***

  
  
_Стайлз вернулся с занятий в пустую комнату и к письму от Дерека. Он торопился после пересдачи, с двумя стаканчиками кофе и с новостями о том, что у них получилось, что Стайлз сдал. Дерек помог ему, как и многие разы до этого. Но комната Стайлза оказалась пуста, лишь несколько строк, что, казалось, были не только о тесте, предстоящем выпуске и поиске работы.  
  
Дерек ушел, сказав не спешить и во всем разобраться.   
  
Что Стайлз и сделал. Этот год в Беркли был труднейшим в его жизни. Труднее канимы, стаи альф и всего остального. С теми он мог бы справиться, успев стать в этом деле профессионалом. Он мог составить план, провести исследование, а если постараться, то обойти опасность стороной. Окружающие его люди страдали, но большинство из них исцелялись. Большинство. По другим он скорбел, но шел дальше по жизни. Люди умирали, он знал это. Он научился этому слишком рано.  
  
Но он начал свой последний год обучения со швами и болью, забравшейся под кожу, в кости и самую душу. С каждым движением он думал о том, насколько близок был к смерти, как всего лишь один сантиметр, одна миллисекунда, один вдох могли бы изменить все, и он лежал бы сейчас на кладбище рядом со своей матерью, оставив взамен себя лишь надгробную плиту. Он задавался вопросом, написал бы отец на ней его настоящее имя? Так бы узнали его Скотт, Дерек и остальные? Они бы стояли на могиле и посмеивались над его тупым именем, поняв, наконец, почему он все время его скрывал.  
  
Вот только его не было бы рядом, чтобы посмеяться вместе с ними и сказать заткнуться. Его не было бы рядом со Скоттом на вручении дипломов в медицинском колледже, и когда друг влюбился в женщину, которую он не стал сравнивать с Эллисон. Не было бы рядом, если бы Дерек когда-нибудь осознал свои чувства к Стайлзу, решил стать с ним чем-то большим, чем просто партнеры по сексу. Не было бы рядом, чтобы почувствовать кожу Дерека под кончиками своих пальцев, теплое дыхание, опаляющее ухо, его губы на своей шее.   
  
Рана заживала много месяцев. То, что она оставила после себя, заживало гораздо дольше. Приехав в те выходные, Дерек водил пальцами по розовым шрамам, целовал и зализывал их так, будто бы мог этим заставить их исчезнуть. Но те шрамы были запечатаны глубоко внутри Стайлза, вдобавок ко всем остальным шрамам, которые он игнорировал слишком долго.   
  
Стайлз читал записку Дерека почти каждый день. В течение последнего семестра, когда он практически сдался и думал, что не сможет выпуститься. Сквозь все панические атаки, которых в последний год обучения было столько, сколько не было со времен смерти мамы. Казалось, что каждую ночь Вселенная старалась задушить его, разом выдавливая из легких весь воздух. И тому было много причин.  
  
Например, он не знал, что делать после выпуска, потому что у него не было плана, в то время как у всех вокруг были связи, подтверждение из магистратуры или работа, а у него ничего из этого не было. Еще то, что Скотт ему почти не звонил, да и сам он звонил тому редко. Скотт заканчивал медицинский колледж, у него были Айзек и Бойд, а у Стайлза никого не было, он был очень далеко и совсем одинок. Ну и, конечно же, Дерек. В одну минуту он, возможно, любил Стайлза, а в другую исчезал, отталкивал прочь, и каждый такой раз причинял боль, которая никогда не становилась легче, потому что Дерек просочился под кожу, написал свое имя на каждой косточке в теле Стайлза. Никто не мог с ним сравниться, никто даже близко не мог занять то место в жизни Стайлза, что занимал Дерек.   
  
Но в Беркли никто на него не покушался, никто не стремился покрошить его на кусочки, оставить израненным и сломленным. Он помнил, как после всего произошедшего попытался в первый раз заняться с кем-то сексом. Он снял рубашку, а девушка с широкими от ужаса глазами спросила: «Что с тобой произошло?», и у него, возбужденного и полуголого, случилась паническая атака прямо там, между ее ног.   
  
У него так и не было секса до той ночи после свадьбы Айзека. Дерек не задавал вопросов, Дерек прикасался ко всем его шрамам, прекрасно зная, где именно они расположены и как он их получил. И Стайлз знал той ночью, что он должен исчезнуть, должен уйти раньше, чем это все поглотит его. Ведь если он вернется в Бикон Хиллз, если каким-то чудом окажется, что Дерек испытывает к нему те же чувства, его жизнь закрутится в спираль, как смерч, и он погрузится в него, так и не узнав ничего кроме боли, мучений и смерти. Он никогда не увидит ничего другого, будет цепляться за Дерека, пока не начнется новый смерч, который уничтожит их обоих.  
  
Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Дерека, Стайлз выскользнул из постели, а несколько часов спустя сел на самолет и улетел в Европу. Он не возвращался очень долго.  
_  
  


***

  
  
Скотт помахал рукой Дереку, стоящему на крыльце в одних лишь спортивных шортах, пока Стайлз садился во внедорожник. Дерек позволил взять его, чтобы перевести вещи из Сан-Франциско.   
  
— К тому же он теперь и твой тоже, — сказал Дерек. — Мы ведь партнеры, верно? Мы делим с тобой дом, будем делить и машины.   
  
— Только не джип. Он мой, — ответил Стайлз. — А Камаро – твоя. Это просто личное, — Дерек закатил глаза и согласился, но сказал Стайлзу обратить внимание на его слова.   
  
Скотт принес с собой кофе, и Стайлз пил его практически весь путь до шоссе.  
  
— Дерек знатно пометил тебя запахом, — пошутил Скотт спустя несколько минут пути. — Ты очень сильно им пропах. К тому же это ведь его одежда?  
  
Стайлз кинул короткий взгляд на черную футболку и серый свитер.  
— Свитер мой. Он присвоил его себе пять лет назад.   
  
— О, неужели вы двое поругались?  
  
— Вроде того? – Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. — Эти несколько дней были сложными.  
  
— Я думал, что вы сейчас в фазе медового месяца.  
  
— Мы в фазе «как работают эти чертовы отношения», — Стайлз поставил кофе в подстаканник и откинулся на спинку водительского кресла. — Приходится решать некоторые мелкие проблемы.  
  
— А почему ты не взял его с собой?  
  
Стайлз даже ненадолго оторвал взгляд от дороги, чтобы наградить Скотта своим фирменным «ты это серьезно?» взглядом.  
— Дерек и мой бывший любовник вместе в одном помещении? Нет. Я бы предпочел, чтобы Кристофер остался одним целым. К тому же мне и так будет нелегко забирать свои вещи. Я очень надеюсь, что Кристофера не будет дома, у него было намечено мероприятие с одним из его благотворительных фондов, но кто его знает.   
  
— Ты уверен, что принял правильное решение?  
  
— Почему все меня об этом спрашивают? Говоря «все», я имею в виду тебя и папу.  
  
— Потому что ты важен для нас. Мы беспокоимся за тебя.  
  
— Да, это лучшее решение. Но, знаешь, отношения с Дереком – не самая легкая вещь на планете. Нам обоим еще со многим предстоит разобраться.   
  
Скотт замолк на несколько минут, а затем спросил:  
— Почему? В смысле, почему ты ушел от Кристофера?  
  
Стайлз задумался, проведя рукой по волосам, а затем сделал большой глоток кофе.   
— Пожалуй, это будет лучшим объяснением: я вернулся к Дереку пять дней назад, и за это время у нас с ним было, наверное, около двадцати мелких ссор.  
  
— Всего лишь двадцать? — поддел Скотт.  
  
— Заткнись, я говорю серьезно. Множество мелких споров о всяких глупостях, как, например, что есть на ужин, какой салат использовать, или о том, что он после тренировок оставляет свои чертовы грязные носки возле задней двери. Могу тебя заверить, что они жутко воняют. Но были и важные причины, как, например, наши чувства друг к другу, почему я уехал, почему он меня отталкивал, знаешь, что-то подобное.   
  
— Окей, так вы с Дереком поругались. Вы вечно ругаетесь. Уверен, что для вас двоих это что-то вроде прелюдии.   
  
— Вот именно, — согласился Стайлз. — Ты знаешь, сколько раз за два года мы ссорились с Кристофером? — Скотт отрицательно покачал головой. — Раз пять. Наверное. У нас были стычки по поводу рабочих графиков, секса и денег. Вот и все. А все остальное мы просто мирно обсуждали.  
  
— И что, это плохо? — спросил Скотт.  
  
— Никакой тебе страсти, это было скучно. Конечно, я был доволен, но не был счастлив. С Дереком я счастлив. Да, сейчас у нас есть некоторые трудности, поскольку мы пытаемся выйти за рамки прошлого, вновь узнать и понять друг друга. Но даже если мы ссоримся, даже если обидно – я счастлив. Я что-то чувствую. Я знаю, что он влюблен в меня, даже лучше, он любит меня. В смысле, впечатать меня в стену и трахать до тех пор, пока я не начну кричать, рискнуть своей жизнью и прыгнуть между мной и свихнувшейся омегой, сохранить мой чертов свитер и заносить его до дыры на локте – вот так вот любит. И я люблю его не меньше.  
  
— А ты тоже хранил один из его свитеров? — улыбнулся Скотт.  
  
Стайлз хранил вещи так же, как и Дерек. Записка, которую он показывал Дереку ранее. Невзрачная толстовка, которую Дерек купил ему во время их поездки на пляж. Чек на замороженный йогурт с одного из их свиданий и самоклеящийся листочек, на котором Дерек от нечего делать нарисовал трискелион, пока Стайлз смотрел телевизор, а затем прилепил его на стайлзов лоб. Не так уж и много, но все это напоминало об их с Дереком отношениях, тайком прихваченные и спрятанные вещи, как украденные воспоминания, которые Стайлз укрыл далеко в сознании, запер на замок, защитил их, чтобы никогда не забывать, что это было на самом деле.   
  
— Нет, дурья твоя башка, — ответил Стайлз, хорошенько пихнув Скотта в плечо. — Боже, когда в тебе появилось столько сарказма? Или ты всегда был такой язвой, просто у меня выработался иммунитет?   
  
Улыбка Скотта стала еще шире.  
— Стайлз, я скучал по тебе.   
  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, приятель.  
  


***

  
  
Скотт и Стайлз закидывали вещи в коробки, даже не пытаясь как-то их систематизировать, просто стараясь собрать их как можно быстрее. Грузчики прибыли уже через несколько часов после их приезда, и Стайлз позаботился о том, что забрали только его мебель: книжный шкаф и рабочий стол, стенд, на который он складывал принесенные домой растения и опытные образцы, стол, стулья и реклайнер из гостиной. До всего остального ему не было дела. Грузчикам потребовалось немного времени, чтобы загрузить мебель и собранные на тот момент коробки в грузовик, и они уехали, получив адрес Дерека.  
  
Сразу после обеда Стайлз заметил, как напрягся Скотт, а затем услышал звук поворота ключа. Кристофер открыл дверь, и Стайлз со Скоттом, собиравшие в это время книги, замерли.  
  
— Я думал, что ты сегодня работаешь, — сболтнул Стайлз.  
  
Лицо Кристофера тут же помрачнело.  
— Хотел собрать свои вещи и при этом не встретиться со мной?  
  
— В общем-то, да.  
  
Скотт неловко поднялся и без лишних слов понес три недавно собранные коробки во внедорожник. Стайлз уставился на Кристофера.  
  
— Так значит, ты действительно меня бросаешь? — спросил тот.  
  
— Я тебе уже все сказал пару недель назад, — ответил Стайлз, и Кристофер подошел ближе к нему.  
  
— Я надеялся, что ты изменишь свое решение. Одумаешься.  
  
— Я не изменил своего решения, — разозлился Стайлз, уставившись на Кристофера сердитым взглядом.  
  
— А он стоит того? Тот парень, о котором ты мне говорил, который разбил тебе сердце и не отвечал взаимностью.  
  
— Мы просто не поняли друг друга, — произнес Стайлз, поскольку именно из этого и состояли их с Дереком отношения – одно недопонимание за другим, последовательность недоразумений и игр в стиле тяни-толкай.   
  
— И на это ты хочешь променять свою жизнь, на отсутствие взаимопонимания с парнем, у которого, по твоим же словам, коммуникативные навыки неандертальца.  
  
— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, — возразил Стайлз. — Мое решение принято. Я люблю его.  
  
— Когда ты успел его полюбить? Ты пробыл в Бикон Хиллз от силы несколько дней.  
  
— Я всегда любил его, — Стайлз не хотел видеть боль в лице Кристофера, не хотел обижать его, но и соврать тоже не мог.  
  
— Ну ты и мудак.  
  
— Знаю, — Стайлз наклонился к коробке, чтобы положить в нее следующую книгу, и вдруг почувствовал пальцы на своей шее.  
  
— Кажется, я знаю, чем ты занимался все последнее время, — ядовито заметил Кристофер. Стайлз поднял руку к своей шее, проведя пальцами по отметинам, о которых даже не знал. Конечно же, Дерек сделал это специально, Стайлз понимал это. Кристофер не был оборотнем, он не мог почувствовать на Стайлзе чужой запах, так что Дерек заявил на него права визуально, напомнил, что Стайлз теперь принадлежит ему. — Я видел его на Фейсбуке. Он горяч, только слепой этого не увидит. Но этого недостаточно, Стайлз.  
  
— Его внешность прекратила иметь для меня значение еще тогда, когда я был подростком, — сказал Стайлз и не соврал. Конечно же, иронично подумал он, ведь это же не причинит боль.  
  
— О, правда? У тебя вся шея в засосах и раздражение от щетины. Ты выглядишь затраханным, я знаю этот взгляд, знаю эту походку.   
  
Стайлз впился в него взглядом, безумно хотелось сказать, что Кристофер никогда в жизни даже близко не мог довести Стайлза до такого взгляда, что Кристофер не мог заставить его кричать и выглядеть затраханным до такой степени, будто бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Но он прикусил язык, не желая быть жестоким.   
  
— Все дело в сексе? — теперь голос Кристофера звучал уязвимо. — Мне казалось, что у нас в последнее время все стало намного лучше.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул и встал, проведя рукой по волосам.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что секс с Дереком лучше, чем с тобой? Наверное, это должно было стать для нас первым звоночком.   
  
— Что, потому что я не обладаю мощной мускулатурой и не оставляю на тебе засосы, чтобы ты не выглядел, как какая-то бесклассовая шлюха?   
  
— Нет, потому что мы не были созданы друг для друга, потому что я никогда не чувствовал тебя до мозга костей, до кончиков пальцев, как я чувствую Дерека. Он заполняет меня, прогоняет изнутри пустоту. Мы с Дереком настолько сильно связаны друг с другом, что просто потеряны для других людей. В моей жизни и в моем прошлом есть такие вещи, которые ты не сможешь понять, никто не сможет, кроме него, — Стайлз понял, что интуитивно положил руку на бок, на то место, где остались шрамы. Кристофер заметил это и покачал головой.   
  
— Я тебя совсем не узнаю, — сказал он.  
  
— Я думаю, что впервые ты видишь меня настоящего.  
  
Дальше Кристофер просто стоял и наблюдал, как Стайлз заканчивал упаковывать вещи в коробки. Когда Стайлз закончил, он скинул Скотту сообщение, и тот тут же появился, забрав с собой и унося вниз сразу четыре из них.   
  
— У тебя все друзья бодибилдеры? — спросил Кристофер, и Стайлз рассмеялся.   
  
— Типа того, — он встал прямо перед Кристофером, ощущая некоторую грусть. — Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стайлз, — и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Найди свою родственную душу и знай – я никогда ею не был.  
  
Казалось, Кристофер хотел сказать еще что-то, но вместо этого он подался вперед и поцеловал. Сначала Стайлз задался вопросом, была ли это последняя попытка вернуть его, но нет, не было в этом поцелуе ничего, кроме прощания.   
  
Оказавшись внизу, Стайлз передал Скотту ключи от машины, поскольку чувствовал, что не сможет сейчас вести. Даже при том, что он не хотел когда-либо снова встречаться с Кристофером, было больно уезжать из Сан-Франциско, ведь это была часть его жизни, даже если эта часть подошла к концу.   
  
Уже направляясь по автостраде, Стайлз спросил у Скотта:  
— Ты же все слышал, да?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Я что, вправду выгляжу как затраханная шлюха?  
  
Скотт рассмеялся, громко и открыто.  
— Ты всегда немного шлюховатый, когда дело касается Дерека.  
  
— Хорошее замечание.  
  
Стайлз достал телефон и отослал Дереку сообщение:   
_«Еду домой»_ , – а спустя момент отослал еще одно, – _«любые сомнения по поводу правильности моего решения исчезли»_.   
  
_«Домой. Мне нравится, как это звучит»_ , – пришло в ответ от Дерека.   
  


***

  
  
_— Хочу быть птицей, — пальцы ног Стайлза свисали с края скалы, нависшей над обрывом в заповеднике, с которой открывался великолепный вид на долину. — Быть птицей намного лучше, чем быть оборотнем.  
  
Дерек фыркнул за его спиной.  
— Как бы ты выглядел?  
  
— Я был бы маленьким, быстрым, умел бы летать и…  
  
— Заклевал бы всех до смерти? Вывел бы из строя нескончаемым щебетанием?  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз оглядел впадины, холмы гор и бесконечную зелень деревьев по всему горизонту, — это было бы потрясающе.  
  
— И если бы ты был птицей, чего бы такого потрясающего ты сделал? — поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
Стайлз повернулся лицом к небу и, закрыв глаза, широко раскинул руки.  
  
— Я бы улетел. Далеко-далеко от всего на свете._  
  


***

  
  
Скотт и Стайлз заехали на подъездную дорожку дома Дерека в час ночи. Затем Дерек и Скотт под чутким руководством Стайлза разгрузили внедорожник, и, когда Скотт ушел, было уже полвторого. Стоя посреди гостиной, Стайлз оглядывался вокруг на распиханные тут и там коробки, на мебель, расставленную на любых свободных пространствах гостиной и столовой. Дерек подошел сзади и обнял его за талию.  
  
— Ты пахнешь им, — он провел носом вдоль шеи Стайлза, а затем возле его губ. — Ты целовал его.  
  
— Это он меня поцеловал. Что-то вроде прощального поцелуя.  
  
— Так, значит, вы виделись? Как все прошло? — спросил Дерек. Стайлз вздохнул, вновь почувствовав, как тот провел носом по его шее.  
  
— Не особо хорошо. Он обвинил меня в том, что я с тобой только из-за секса.  
  
— А ты? — рука Дерека скользнула под рубашку Стайлза и огладила живот.  
  
— Не только, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, вызвав у Дерека тихий смешок. — Хотя это тоже важно. Моя сексуальная жизнь с Кристофером была… скучной.  
  
Дерек выпустил Стайлза из рук и обошел вокруг, встав прямо перед ним.  
— В смысле?  
  
— В смысле, — Стайлз вздохнул, чувствуя себя немного неловко, — нам было хорошо вместе, но всегда чего-то не хватало. Мы пробовали многое: он сверху, я сверху, игрушки, ролевые игры, всякое такое, но всегда не хватало некой искры. И он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько комфортно, как я. Временами он смотрел на меня как на фрика, когда я что-либо предлагал. У нас с тобой никогда подобного не было. Черт, ты связывал меня, шлепал, мы использовали друг на друге всевозможные игрушки, измазывали друг друга в сперме… Это всегда казалось настолько естественным.  
  
— Так и есть, — Дерек прижал Стайлза к себе. — Для нас.  
  
— У меня был потрясающий секс с другими людьми, но ты все равно лучший.  
  
— Рад это слышать, — улыбнулся Дерек ему в щеку.   
  
— Я рад, что вернулся домой.  
  
— Я тоже рад, что ты вернулся домой, — прошептал Дерек и поцеловал. Он подхватил Стайлза под бедра, чтобы тот мог подпрыгнуть и обвить ноги вокруг его талии, и понес наверх. Уже катаясь по кровати, губы к губам, кожа к коже, Стайлз решил для себя, что он устал бежать. Да, вполне возможно, что они с Дереком угодят прямиком в эпицентр урагана, который уничтожит их обоих, но ему все равно. Уже все равно.  
  
Он покинул Бикон Хиллз, видел мир, жил той жизнью, что не включала в себя стаю, оборотней и Дерека. В той жизни ему было хорошо, поскольку он не знал, что мог получить _вот это_ , поскольку наивно полагал, что сможет прожить без этого. В той жизни все было всего лишь «нормально», поскольку всегда не хватало некой составляющей.  
  
Этой составляющей был Дерек.  
  
Когда вся одежда оказалась на полу, когда руки скользили по обнаженным телам, Дерек прошептал: «Хочу тебя внутри», и Стайлз не мог не застонать, перекатывая Дерека на спину. Они делали так несколько раз, Стайлз мог пересчитать эти разы на пальцах и помнил каждый из них так же хорошо, как помнил собственное имя. Он много раз был сверху с другими партнерами, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем ощущением, когда ты скользишь внутри Дерека, ничто не могло так же подцепить его сердце на крючок и вырвать из груди, как вид откинутой назад головы, обнаженной и беззащитной шеи, искаженного удовольствием лица.   
  
Возможно, именно так Стайлз должен был узнать, что Дерек любит его. Должен был понять это в тот день, когда Дерек позволил Стайлзу трахнуть себя, доверился ему и раскрылся, признавая свою уязвимость и желая разделить это с ним. А может в ту ночь, когда Дерек разговаривал с пьяным Стайлзом, когда тот искал свое общежитие, либо когда позволил увидеть свои слезы. Или когда Дерек бросил все и сорвался в Беркли на все выходные, только лишь услышав в трубке панический голос Стайлза.   
  
А может быть тогда, когда Дерек впервые в жизни дал ему совет – мудрые слова, нацарапанные на клочке бумаги. Ведь Дерек, не зная, как выразить свои чувства словами, многие годы говорил языком своего тела, языком, который Стайлз не понимал. Дерек любил его настолько, что смог отпустить, дать время найти себя; любил его достаточно сильно, чтобы хранить его свитер в надежде, что он, Стайлз, однажды обязательно к нему вернется.   
  
Ничего из этого сейчас не имело значения. Они множество раз теряли друг друга, Стайлз был сильно удивлен тому, что сейчас они вместе, что Стайлз внутри Дерека, что Дерек тугой и горячий вокруг него, держит и отказывается отпускать. Но наконец-то, после стольких лет тишины, они говорили на одном языке, только лишь Стайлз-и-Дерек языке, полном рук и губ, влажной кожи и запаха, тишины и слов, которые они все же научились говорить.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стайлз в шею Дерека и лизнул солоноватую кожу.  
  
— И я люблю тебя, — ответил Дерек. Он сильнее сжал ноги вокруг талии Стайлза, притягивая еще ближе, желая, чтобы тот оказался как можно глубже.  
  
— Думаю, я сегодня кое-что понял, — сказал Стайлз. Дерек открыл глаза и посмотрел на него слегка расфокусированным взглядом с расширенными зрачками. Воздух застрял где-то в горле, ведь даже после стольких лет эти неповторимые глаза умудрялись застать врасплох. Он удивился, неужели от этого взгляда будет перехватывать дыхание даже тогда, когда ему стукнет восемьдесят.   
  
— Что? — Дерек протянул руку и положил ладонь на щеку Стайлза, а тот улыбнулся, хотя внезапно захотелось взвыть. Дерек нахмурился.  
  
— Прости, я отвлекся, — признался Стайлз, медленно толкаясь вперед. Дерек закатил глаза, но нежно улыбнулся. — Я только что подумал о том, как мы постареем вместе. Каково это, быть восьмидесятилетним стариком и продолжать любить тебя, — Стайлз вышел и толкнулся обратно, наблюдая, как Дерек закрыл глаза и выгнул спину. — Но есть еще кое-что.  
  
— М? — Дерек провел рукой вниз по спине Стайлза, сжал задницу, и палец скользнул в ложбину между ягодиц. Стайлза поразило осознание того, что это все по настоящему, что теперь это его жизнь. Больше никакого «нормально», никакого «удовлетворительно» и «сойдет», потому что он не мог получить то, чего хотел.  
  
— Думаю, что я наконец-то признал, что ты любишь меня, что у нас все получится, — Стайлз взял одну руку Дерека и завел ее над головой, переплетая их пальцы вместе. — Я чувствую себя целым, Дерек. Впервые в жизни я чувствую себя целым.  
  
— Ты вернулся ко мне, — произнес Дерек. — Ты перевез ко мне все свои вещи, назвал это место домом и остался.  
  
Он обхватил обеими руками шею Стайлз, и тот поцеловал его, крепко вцепился в бедра и начал толкаться вперед в полнейшем исступлении от нахлынувших эмоций. Стайлз безумно любил Дерека, и то, что они теперь будут каждую ночь вместе, просто ошеломляло. Будут грязные носки и задумчивое молчание. Дерек будет пытаться за все заплатить, Дерек будет ревновать, но Стайлз будет покупать странный латук и убегать, когда нужно остаться и поговорить, будет читать планшет в постели и красть одежду Дерека, чтобы пахнуть только им. И они постареют вместе, поседеют и покроются морщинами, а может быть, заведут парочку детей. В свои девяносто они будут сидеть на крыльце и держаться за руки, потому что уже вряд ли будут способны делать что-то еще.   
  
Дерек кончил первым, выплескивая сперму на свою и стайлзову грудь, сжимаясь вокруг Стайлз так, что тот едва мог дышать. А следом кончил и сам Стайлз, толкнувшись как можно глубже, задыхаясь и дрожа всем телом. Он вышел спустя несколько мгновений и позволил Дереку перекатить себя на спину, улечься сверху, вылизывая и целуя. Дерек несколько раз провел своей измазанной собственной спермой рукой по члену Стайлза, а затем аккуратно протолкнул в него палец с их уже смешанной спермой, сплетая их запахи вместе. Стайлз поражался, как он мог вообще подумать, что сможет жить без этого, быть с кем-то, кто выражал «я люблю тебя» лишь словами, а не столь звучно через тишину и запахи. Да, это было несколько странно, но это было правильно.  
  
Стайлз знал, что впереди не только потрясающий секс. Будут ссоры, злость, разочарования и обиды, но это будет жизнь. Жизнь, которую он построит с Дереком, со стаей, а самое главное, рядом с папой.   
  
И честно говоря, это все, чего Стайлз когда-либо хотел.  
  


***

  
  


Эпилог

  
  
Они оказались окружены. Окружены стаей оборотней-медведей, – какие нахрен оборотни-медведи, он вообще не знал, что такие существуют, по крайней мере, в Калифорнии, – и преимущество явно было не на их стороне. Медведи были большими, типа охренительно большими.   
  
Они установили три защитных круга: Дерек, Скотт и Бойд снаружи, Стайлз, шериф и Айзек посередине, Мелисса с Милли и Ником внутри. Вся стая защищала Сару. Стайлз оглянулся и увидел, что Милли и Ник обратились, но плачут, Сара тоже обратилась и рычит, защищая руками округлившийся живот. От этого кровь закипела в венах. Никто не вправе посягать на маленьких волчат.  
  
Дерек и Скотт, принявшие полную Альфа-форму, рычали на огромного медведя, позади которого также рычал полуобращенный (Стайлз не знал точно, как это у них называется) ищейка (Стайлз точно знал, что он называется именно так).  
  
Дерек дал сигнал, и волки ринулись в атаку. Стайлз был рядом с отцом, поближе к Саре и детям, а с другой стороны стояла Мелисса с ружьем. Один из медведей пробрался к нему, и Стайлз, покрепче сжав в руках рукоять биты, хорошенько размахнулся. Бита с приятным треском встретилась с черепом оборотня. Рядом раздались выстрелы Мелиссы и отца, и он услышал вой и рычание стаи, что боролась за его спиной.   
  
Медведь поменьше – женщина, почувствовав представившуюся возможность, направилась прямиком к Милли, которая каким-то образом в суматохе убежала от Сары и сейчас рычала, прижавшись к земле и обнажив маленькие клычки.   
  
У Стайлза не оставалось времени погрузиться в охвативший его, леденящий душу страх. Не раздумывая, он рванул и встал между медведем и волчонком. Он почувствовал когти в спине и закричал от боли, услышал крики Милли позади себя и раздавшийся где-то недалеко вой Дерека.  
  
Стайлз с глухим стуком приземлился лицом прямо в землю. Очки впились в его лицо и хрустнули под доносившиеся откуда-то выстрелы и рычание. Собственная спина казалась ему разодранной, как будто его разорвало на две части.   
  
— Стайлз! — вырвалось у Милли сквозь рыдания и пролезшие клычки.  
  
Стайлз разлепил глаза и посмотрел в нависшее над ним лицо девочки.  
— Беги к маме, — тихо выдавил из себя он, — пока тебя не ранили.  
  
— Стайлз, я не брошу тебя! — закричала она, зарывшись носом в его волосах.  
  
Лежа в грязи, ослепленный болью и страхом Стайлз практически не видел происходящего вокруг. Он не мог шевельнуться, подумал, что, возможно, он парализован, что они повредили ему спинной мозг. Не так он хотел уйти, борясь с чертовыми монстрами из ирландского фольклора. Он думал, что это произойдет намного позже, что он хотя бы доживет до тридцати, и он был так близок, до его тридцатого дня рождения осталось лишь несколько месяцев.   
  
— Стайлз! — голос Дерека прорезался сквозь туман, и он не мог понять: жив он или уже умер, но чудовищная боль говорила, что, скорее всего, еще жив. Он надеялся, что как бы он не умер, боли не будет. — Сегодня ты не умрешь, — пробормотал Дерек, проведя рукой по волосам Стайлза, и тот понял, что бредил вслух. Рот двигался без его ведома. Ничего нового.  
  
— Милли, Ник, Сара? — спросил Стайлз.  
  
— В порядке.   
  
Почувствовав облегчение, Стайлз отключился.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз пришел в себя и открыл глаза, но тут же вновь их закрыл, потому что, вот же черт, свет казался слишком ярким. Он попытался открыть их снова и понял, что из-за отсутствия очков ничегошеньки не видит. Повернув голову на бок, он разглядел на стуле огромное размытое пятно, которое, вероятно, было Дереком.   
  
— Дерек?  
  
Он услышал движение, и огромное пятно тут же оказалось рядом.  
— Стайлз? — голос Дерека казался уставшим и измученным. — Ты в порядке? Что-нибудь болит? Позвать медсестру?  
  
— Боже, успокойся, — монотонно пробубнил Стайлз, в висках нещадно стучало. — Где мои очки? — Дерек тут же схватил их и надел на лицо Стайлза. Поправив их, Стайлз заметил, что это была запасная пара, он вспомнил, что другие разбились. Черт, он любил те очки. Стайлз попытался сесть, и ему удалось приподняться лишь наполовину, поскольку спину тут же прострелила мучительная боль.   
  
— Ебаные медведи, — застонал Стайлз, с помощью Дерека ложась обратно. — Господи, ненавижу этих ублюдков, — в ответ на это он услышал тихий смех. — Остальные в порядке?  
  
— Очнувшись в больнице, ты беспокоишься об остальных? — раздраженно спросил Дерек. Стайлз улыбнулся – если он по-прежнему мог вызвать у Дерека раздражение, то все не так уж плохо.  
  
Дерек рассказал ему обо всем: как Стайлз, конечно же, оказался единственным пострадавшим, если не считать Бойда и Скотта, но те восстановились за пятнадцать минут, и о том, как он провалялся в больнице три дня.  
  
— Тебе повезло, — Дерек сильно сжал руку Стайлза. — Ну почему ты такой идиот? Зачем ты прыгнул прямо перед оборотнем, да еще и медведем?   
  
Стайлз не успел ответить, поскольку в палату тут же вошла стая. Милли подбежала к кровати с блестящими от слез глазами, и Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, но тот лишь сжал его руку и поцеловал.  
  
— Стайлз, ты в порядке? — завопила она, несмотря на попытки Айзека и Сары ее утихомирить. Милли взобралась на его кровать с игрушечной обезьянкой в руках и, устроившись рядом со Стайлзом, поставила ее с другой стороны.  
  
— Да, Стайс, — произнес сидящий на руках Дерека Ник. Он использовал то имя, которым называл Стайлза, когда только научился говорить и еще толком не мог выговорить букву «л». С тех пор он называл его только так. Маленький кулачок Ника плотно сжимал горловину дерековой футболки. — Тебя ранили.  
  
— Дер-Дер сказал, что с тобой все будет в порядке, деда и мама с папой тоже так говорили, но ты не исцелялся, как Бойд и Скотт, а потом я начала кричать на тебя, но ты меня не слышал, и… — Милли сорвалась в слезы и обняла его настолько крепко, что потянула трубку, присоединенную к его руке. Он чуть подвинулся, дав ей возможность устроиться удобнее. — Ты странно пахнешь.   
  
— Милли! — воскликнула Сара под смех Стайлза.  
  
— Это правда, — подтвердил Дерек. — Переливание крови, — и сморщил нос.  
  
Стайлз повидался со всеми, а вечером появился отец. Тот пришел в форме сразу после работы и выглядел несколько помято. Он просидел с сыном всю ночь, отослав Дерека домой, чтобы тот мог немного поспать, поскольку он не отходил от Стайлза с самой госпитализации.   
  
Стайлза выписали через несколько дней, Дерек помог ему зайти в дом и лечь на диван, ведь тому было трудно передвигаться с настолько сильно изодранной спиной. Множество швов сшивали его кожу, соединяли тело воедино, формируя новые шрамы.   
  
Когда Стайлз устроился, Дерек просто исчез. Стайлз смотрел телевизор и спал, поняв только лишь через два дня, что Дерек его избегал. Он кое-как поковылял в гараж, где напротив домашнего спортзала Дерека был установлен его лабораторный стол с различными растениями.   
  
— Ты не должен вставать с кровати, — сказал Дерек, снимая диски со штанги.   
  
— Ты не должен меня избегать.  
  
Дерек с виноватым видом подошел к Стайлзу и отвел его обратно к дивану, а затем присел рядом с ним и положил голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Поговори со мной, — попросил Стайлз, — не закрывайся. В последнее время у нас все так хорошо получалось. Не возвращайся к тому, с чего мы начали.  
  
— Ты все еще странно пахнешь, — пробормотал Дерек, уткнувшись лицом в шею Стайлза. А тот ждал, ему приходилось учиться быть терпеливым и ждать, пока Дерек соберется с мыслями и поймет, что сказать и как это сказать. Иногда это происходило быстро, иногда на это требовались недели. Они учились, развивали язык общения, временами приспосабливаясь, что-то меняя и соглашаясь на уступки. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — наконец вздохнул он.  
  
— Зачем мне уезжать? — спросил Стайлз. — К тому же, если ты не заметил, я не могу сам свободно передвигаться. Я ранен.  
  
Дерек поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на Стайлза.  
— Тогда, когда тебя в последний раз ранили, ты уехал. Я не видел тебя пять лет.  
  
Вот теперь все встало на место, обрело смысл, и Стайлзу захотелось разрыдаться от вновь открывшихся старых ран, от разрывов в полотне, которое они вдвоем ткали для себя последние два года. Он поцеловал Дерека в волосы.   
  
— Я не собираюсь уезжать, — Дерек приподнялся и посмотрел на Стайлза совсем близко. Тот взял его руку и положил себе на сердце, повторив: — Я не собираюсь уезжать, — Стайлз буквально почувствовал нахлынувшее на Дерека облегчение, и от этого стало грустно. — Я уже давным-давно перестал бежать, — мягко продолжил Стайлз. Он провел рукой по груди и плечам Дерека, проследил пальцами линию покрытой щетиной челюсти и положил ладонь на его щеку. — Что бы ни случилось, я хочу прожить эту жизнь рядом с тобой.   
  
— Я знаю, — Дерек подарил ему крохотную, сокровенную улыбку, и Стайлз поцеловал его. Ведь несмотря ни на что, наперекор всем ухабам на их пути, одно останется неизменным: Стайлз любил Дерека, Дерек любил Стайлза, и это – та прочная нить, которая всегда будет связывать их жизни вместе.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---


End file.
